


Having My Baby

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: Baby [2]
Category: Hanson (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Baby Showers, Bathtub Sex, Bottom Harry, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brothers, Cake, Candles, Childbirth, Cravings, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Daddy Kink, Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Engagement, F/F, F/M, Fan Soundtracks, Fanmix, Femslash, Fluff, Gay Marriage, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Ice Cream, Kid Fic, M/M, Making Love, Male Slash, Milkshakes, Mood Swings, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry, Nail Polish, Neck Kissing, Older Man/Younger Man, Praise Kink, Pregnant Harry, Pregnant Niall, Rimming, Rings, Romantic Gestures, Roses, Slash, Strawberry ice cream, Top Zac, Unplanned Pregnancy, Watermelon Smoothie, Wedding, Wedding Planning, Weddings, baby bump, gay wedding, smoothies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-03-07 16:36:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 32,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is six months pregnant and Zac and Harry are slowly trying to navigate through his very unexpected pregnancy without losing their minds in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a fictional story. None of this story is true and I am in no way associated with Hanson/One Direction. I do own any original characters. Also, please do not translate this unless you ask me for permission first. Thanks!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "Yes, I crave it. Yes, I will bite you if you don't bring it to me," Harry groaned as he put his hand on his ever expanding belly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Yes, I crave it. Yes, I will bite you if you don't bring it to me," Harry groaned as he put his hand on his ever expanding belly. He was six months pregnant and he was craving a milkshake..a strawberry milkshake to be exact.

Zac just made a face as he turned to look at the man beside him, "You do realize it's six in the morning right?" he asked his voice coming out harsh because he hated the fact that he had been woken from a deep sleep because his very pregnant, very hormonal boyfriend was craving a god damn milkshake.

"Then you shouldn't have gotten me pregnant," Harry gritted out as he glared at Zac. "You shouldn't have made me a walking incubator who wants fucking milkshakes at six in the morning."

Now it was Zac who glared as he looked at Harry, "Trust me if I had any idea you could get pregnant I would have gladly wore a condom," he said before getting out of bed and looking for clothes to change into. "Does it matter where I get the milkshake from?" he asked knowing that at times Harry could be picky on where his pregnancy craving foods came from. Sometimes Zac swore that Harry was a worse diva than Taylor though he didn't really become a diva until that thing occupying his stomach had gotten put there. The thing that would be here in three more months.

"No but please hurry," Harry spoke ignoring Zac's earlier words. "This baby really wants a milkshake."

"I wish the baby really wanted it's daddy to sleep," Zac deadpanned under his breath. "But no of course not, it has to already be ruining that for me," he continued as he finally found some clothes and threw them on.

Harry just stayed silent as he listened to Zac complain the whole time he changed into clothes and the moment Zac left the room was when Harry finally spoke again, "He always complains about how hard he has it," he muttered as he looked down at his belly. "He isn't the one with a basketball growing under their clothes," he continued as he stood from the bed having to go to the bathroom. "Nor is he the one who has a baby sleeping and kicking their bladder constantly. He has it so fucking easy little bean."  
_______________________________________________________________________________________

"So why did you wake me up at this ungodly hour to come with you to get the ingredients for a milkshake?" Taylor asked as he turned to look at his brother.

Zac just rolled his eyes as he drove to the nearest store. He had been aiming to just get the strawberry milkshake from a local McDonald's but then Harry had texted him asking if he could just get the ingredients to fix the milkshake at home. It had taken all that Zac had not to reply rudely or just plain refuse. 

Instead he had replied back nicely and then he had called Taylor, threatening that if Taylor didn't come with him he'd just send Harry to his and Natalie's house and he knew Taylor wouldn't want that. Every time Natalie was around Harry she got baby fever and Taylor was doing everything he could to avoid having children...ever.

"Because if I have to suffer then I sure as hell am not doing it alone," Zac said as he pulled into the store and parked his car. "Anyway what better practice then for when Natalie and you have children, right?"

Taylor shook his head at the last words, "Natalie and I are never having children."

"Never say never Taylor," Zac laughed. "I said I'd never have kids because I was gay and then look what happened. God pulled a cruel and twisted joke on me and Harry got pregnant and is carrying this child who is already making my life hell from the womb. So please, never say never."

Taylor just swallowed hard as he listened to Zac, "It's not Haz's fault that men everywhere have somehow started becoming pregnant," he defended knowing Harry wasn't too blame.

"You're right it's not," Zac agreed as he turned his car off. "But God must be looking down and laughing at what he's done to all of these poor gay men who never wanted babies or who have to suffer now that their boyfriends are having them."

"Maybe God just wanted to be Oprah," Taylor mused as he got out of the car watching as Zac did the same. "He just pointed his finger at all these random men and was like you get a baby and you get a baby and you get a baby. Makes me glad I'm not gay because knowing my luck I would have gotten a baby."

Zac again rolled his eyes at Taylor, "That's not funny," he told him before going into the store.

"But it kind of is," Taylor defended before going silent when Zac glared at him. Sometimes Zac's glares could even chill him to the bone.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Harry who had been sitting on the couch watching some early morning talk show to pass his time waiting on Zac grumbled to himself as he heard a knock on the door. "Whoever is on the other end is going to get their hand chopped up once I get off this damn couch," he quipped as he did his best to get himself in a standing position.

"Don't people understand pregnant people have it hard getting back up after they sit down," he mused still once he was up and he rested his hand on his back which was now hurting slightly. "Anyway it's only seven and the only person who should be here is your daddy but nope he is taking his slow little time," Harry continued to rant as he walked to the door and threw it open without even checking the peep hole.

"Your boyfriend stole my husband away," Natalie spoke once Harry opened the door. "I figured it was another craving run. Zac always steals Taylor away when he goes on those."

Harry laughed as he moved aside so Natalie could come in, this time he'd let her live even if answering the door for her had been a hassle, "He says it's to train him for when you get pregnant," he shrugged shutting the door once Natalie was inside.

"If I get pregnant," Natalie replied knowing Taylor had an aversion to even having children. "Taylor still uses condoms or well he started using them again when he found out I stopped taking the pill."

"You could always poke holes in his condom," Harry mused as he waddled to the couch and sat down watching as Natalie joined him. "He'd never be none the wiser and if he is just tell him condoms aren't that effective and just show him the Friends episode with Ross after Rachel is knocked up."

Natalie narrowed her eyes after Harry spoke, "Have you been watching too much Friends again?" she asked knowing Harry had a slight obsession with the show from time to time.

"I'm six months pregnant and scared of leaving the house because of people looking at me oddly or having random women wanting to touch my bump," Harry shrugged feeling his cheeks warm up. "Anyway Zac bought me every season for Christmas," he smiled knowing that had been one of many gifts Zac had bought him. "I figured might as well watch them instead of going out and being a damn fish in a fish bowl."

"Guess that makes sense," Natalie said pretty sure if she were the pregnant one she'd at some point just hole up inside and make her life up until the baby's birth consist of tv and food. "Speaking of Zac again, when are you going to make an honest woman out of him?" she teased knowing she'd love it if Zac and Harry got married though she knew the rest of the Hanson clan or well their mother and father at least and maybe Isaac and his wife Kate would flip. They were the most religious and the ones who had not taken Zac's being gay well. They also to Natalie's knowledge were not keen on Harry being pregnant with their first grandchild, something she nor Kate had not given them yet for different reasons.

Harry froze at Natalie's question, he honestly truly froze because to be honest he didn't know when or if he'd ever marry Zac, "Who says we have to get married?"

"No one but I just figured with a baby..well that you two would want to make things serious," Natalie admitted before scrunching up her nose. "Not to mention I want an excuse to be someone's bridesmaid," she said knowing Harry would have bridesmaids. His closest friends were all females.

"You weren't Kate's?" Harry asked though his mind was actually still on marrying Zac. Did Zac even want to get married?

Natalie shook her head as she curled her lip up in disgust, "Kate and I despise each other. I think she's a stuffy bitch and she thinks I'm a slut who slept around before Taylor. We were never friends and she would have never chosen me for her wedding party."

"But she was in yours," Harry spoke as he raised an eyebrow.

"Diana's doing," Natalie frowned wishing she hadn't let Taylor's mother control so much of her wedding. "She guilted me into adding her favorite daughter-in-law into the wedding," she said before forcing a smile. "Anyway let's just change the subject and watch Friends. Zac and Taylor will probably be gone half the day cause..well they are idiots."

Harry laughed but he didn't argue with any of what Natalie said especially the idiots part. He knew well enough that Zac was an idiot. He had known that ages ago though. But the real reason he didn't argue back was because his mind wouldn't leave the marriage issue and somehow he kept thinking up different wedding scenarios through his Friends binge with Natalie though somewhere between the binge and his scenarios he must have fallen asleep but even his sleep was filled with thoughts of weddings to Zac.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________

Feeling a weight at the bottom of the couch Harry moved slightly and opened his eyes, "Zac?" he asked confused not even having heard Zac get back.

"Hey," Zac smiled watching as Harry woke up. "I was just bringing you the strawberry milkshake I made with Natalie's help."

"You've been back long enough to make the milkshake?" Harry asked as he did his best to get up into a sitting position.

Zac nodded as he handed the milkshake to Harry, "You were sleeping and you looked too peaceful to wake up," he shrugged. "And I also felt slightly bad for being an ass this morning so I let you sleep in.

Taking the milkshake from Zac, Harry smiled, "Well thank you babe," he said before leaning in to kiss Zac's cheek before he took a drink of the strawberry flavored milkshake. "Not bad for your first time making a milkshake either," he smirked as he offered the drink to Zac for him to take a taste.

"I may have stolen a taste on the way to bring it to you," Zac admitted as he gave Harry a sheepish grin. "Natalie may have also chided me for it as she walked out the door."

Harry just laughed and move the drink away from Zac before taking another sip of it, "Natalie...what would we ever do without Natalie," he mused.

"Lose our minds," Zac stated as he moved closer to Harry. "Even Taylor would lose his without her."

"I think thanks to her I'm losing my mind," Harry sighed just speaking without thinking. "So maybe I would be sane without her though I'd be a bit sad but sane, that's an improvement."

"Oh?" Zac asked as he raised an eyebrow. "Just how did she cause you insanity, love?"

Harry blushed as he tried to think of a way to mention this topic to Zac, "She asked when I was going to make you an honest woman," he sighed seeing a look of realization cross Zac's face. "She said she figured with a baby on the way we'd just make things more serious but I've been with you since I was eighteen and I'll be twenty-one soon. I'm having your kid for god sakes that's pretty damn serious in my eyes..but...her words just got me to thinking of you..and weddings..and then I realized I don't even know were you stand with the idea of marrying me."

Listening to Harry ramble Zac finally leaned over once he was done and pecked his lips, "It's cute when you ramble," he said seeing Harry shot him a look and he sighed, "but as for marriage I'm on whatever side of the fence you are on and if you don't ever want to get married I am content with that because we don't need no piece of paper from the city hall but then again if you do want to get married I'd be content being your wife."

Harry huffed at Zac's words, "Wife? I'm the pregnant one here so why does everyone assume you're the woman in this relationship?" he asked as he took another drink of his milkshake. "As for marriage I don't even know where I stand. I just know I need time to figure it out."

"People think I'm a woman because of my hair," Zac answered though he knew Harry had hair just as long as his own. "And I also look good in dresses," he said knowing that he had worn a dress once or twice on a whim though only around Harry or Taylor and Natalie. "Take all the time you need figuring out the marriage issue though because I'll be here waiting."

"Even if I don't know until I'm seventy?" Harry asked teasing the man beside him. The man who he would be content to spend forever in unwedded bliss with.

Zac nodded, "Even then," he replied as he leaned over to peck Harry's lips again. "I love you and I love our baby," he said as he put his hand on Harry's belly. "And to me you're already a Hanson anyway or I'm a Styles...and it will always be that way. I'm just glad you didn't bite me and that I got you your milkshake."

Laughing at Zac's words Harry just shook his head, "Don't tempt me Zachary. You do look a bit tasty right about now."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "Do you think Zac would cheat on me if I don't have sex with him again?" Harry asked voicing his thoughts out loud, the idea of it just making him feel almost physically sick.

"What color should we paint the baby's room?" Zac asked as he turned to look at Taylor as they stood in the middle of an aisle at Wal-Mart looking over different painting colors.

Taylor crossed his arms as he shook his head, "I'd say red but knowing my luck Harry will probably pop out a son and kill me for sticking his son with a red room..well kill you but whatever. I don't see why you didn't just bring Harold on this venture to pick out paints."

"If he heard you call him Harold he'd kill you," Zac sighed as he eyed the different cans in front of him. "And I didn't bring him because he is out spending the day with your wife and I want my setting up the nursery to be a surprise for him. Especially after our semi argument last week when I got bitchy over the milkshake."

"He wouldn't kill me for calling him Harold," Taylor defended as he looked at some of the paint cans. "I'm surprised you two haven't made up yet. I mean you guys are always fucking like animals..or well you were before you knocked Harry up. One of the many reasons I don't want Natalie to get pregnant. I want to keep our sex life active."

Zac stopped in his tracks as he turned to face Taylor, "Our sex life is very active still thank you very much. It's just that I still feel awful for how I acted that day and since then things haven't been totally right between us. I think Harry is still mad otherwise he wouldn't be holding out sex for a whole week like he has done now."

Taylor sighed as he shook his head, "Never thought I'd see the day when you were whipped baby brother," he mused as he ran a hand through his hair. "But I'm guessing it's here huh?" he asked before laughing.

"I'm not whipped," Zac defended himself as walked closer to Taylor. "No more whipped then you are," he teased before sighing. "This whole picking paint would be so much better if we knew the sex of the baby."

"But Harry wanted to wait and you gave in," Taylor mocked seeing Zac turn to glare at him. "Like I said, whipped," he shrugged. "Hasn't Harry mentioned any themes he likes?"

Zac thought for a moment as a smile spread across his lips, "He has mentioned doing a musical theme since we sort of did meet at one of our shows," he said knowing that their meeting after one of his concerts had been what had drove them together. Zac had known the moment he stopped to sign an autograph for Harry's sister Gemma and Harry who had been beside her made a crack on his crooked smile that he wanted to get to know that boy and luckily for him Harry had just turned eighteen three months before because otherwise there would have been no way he even could have refused an underage Harry and he'd probably be in jail right now instead of picking out colors for their baby's nursery.

"Then let's pick out the paint already and set up that musical themed room," Taylor nodded knowing that after they had the paint Zac wanted to go to some local baby store and buy the actual crib and bedding as well. Apparently Zac just wanted to go all out and get everything done today and Taylor was just his unwilling accomplice while Natalie kept Harry occupied..and again got a bout of baby fever.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"You know Zac and I haven't had sex in a week," Harry huffed as he looked over at Natalie as they both set side by side in the nail salon getting pedicures. The day out had been her idea and he had almost not wanted to come mainly because everything he had was no longer fitting and he felt like a beached whale but finally he had found a pair of jeans that fit as well as a baggy sweater he thought was Zac's and he had just thrown his hair up in a headband and left.

And now, well now here he sat getting his feet done up. His nails had already been done and they were a really nice shade of pink. Pink was his color and it had been so long since he had worn nail polish.

Natalie turned to look at Harry, "And what's keeping you two from having sex?" she asked as she raised an eyebrow. "I remember when Zac was still living with Taylor and I that he had the sexual drive of..well of a man whore," she said as she blushed feeling awful for even knowing how much her brother-in-law liked sex.

"Because I look like a beached whale," Harry answered as his tone of voice sounding horrified. "And I'm pretty sure I have stretch marks in places men shouldn't have them. I just don't think Zac would find me sexy enough to have sex with right now."

Laughing at Harry's words Natalie shook her head, "Trust me you could look horrid and Zac would want to fuck you. The boy loves you Haz whether you're fat or whether you're a bean pole."

"He may love me but that doesn't mean he'd find me sexually attractive right now," Harry pouted as he looked down at his stomach. "This little bean just ruined his mama's good figure and sex appeal for the time being."

"Mama?" Natalie asked as she raised an eyebrow. 

Harry just shrugged, "I am the one incubating the baby. Figured mama fit but I don't know, it kind of sounds awful at the same time."

"Yes, it kind of does," Natalie agreed as she laughed. "But your figure isn't ruined and you should really just give it up to Zac. Poor boy is probably going insane from lack of sex."

At Natalie's words Harry just made a face but maybe she had a point. Maybe he should just have sex again with Zac because he did know about the man's reputation before him and he was kind of afraid that if Zac wanted it bad enough he'd just go to someone else.

"Do you think Zac would cheat on me if I don't have sex with him again?" Harry asked voicing his thoughts out loud, the idea of it just making him feel almost physically sick. "I mean one of his ex-boy toys just lives right down the road from us," he frowned knowing Zayn, the man Zac had been fucking on and off before him live just a few houses down from them. 

Natalie scrunched up her nose, "Trust me he and Zayn may have been fuck buddies but he wouldn't resort to cheating with him. Anyway last I checked Zayn was dating Liam," she said knowing she still kept in contact with Zayn some. Natalie just found it easier to be friends with gay men then to be friends with straight women. "Zac wouldn't resort to cheating with anyone."

Even after Natalie spoke Harry remained worried that Zac would cheat on him. Heck maybe Zac would still cheat on him even if he had sex with him just because he looked hideous pregnant.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________

Zac who had just finished with the last of the nursery things sat down in a rocking chair that he had put in the corner of the room. It was late out and he knew Harry should be getting back soon. He wasn't sure of Natalie's exact plans for the man but he did know that they were planning on dinner and a movie for the night and Zac was sure that they movie they were going to see would have just ended..or well okay maybe he had been obsessively checking online because he was afraid of Harry coming home and ruining the surprise.

A surprise that had went slowly thanks to Taylor finding a way to injure himself while setting up the crib. Maybe it was almost good that Taylor had no children because if he did Natalie would be the one who'd have to get the nursery ready. Hell Zac was half sure Natalie was probably the one to fix things that were messed up at their house cause the thoughts of Taylor with power tools were too frightening.

Hearing the front door open Zac smirked slightly when he heard Harry holler out for him, "I'm in the guest bedroom babe," he answered back hearing Harry's footsteps getting closer and that just cause a swarm of butterflies to build in his stomach. He really hoped Harry appreciated the surprise and well he also hoped that maybe it would get Harry to let him in his pants again because he was missing sex with him.

When the door to the guest bedroom opened Zac stayed silent watching as Harry froze in his steps, eying the room and the changes that had taken place in it while he had been gone.

"Y..you changed our guest room," Harry finally spoke as he walked farther into the room feeling tears welling up in his eyes at the stuff Zac had done while he was gone on his girls day with Natalie. "All by yourself?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

Zac shook his head as he stood from the rocking chair, "I had Taylor help," he confessed as he stood behind where Harry had stopped in front of the crib. "Never asking him to help take down a bed or set up a crib again though he did actually do well on the painting, especially the musical notes on the wall," he laughed before slipping his arms around Harry's ever expanding waist. "Do you like it?" he asked kissing his neck softly.

"Of course I like it," Harry spoke getting chocked up slightly as the tears in his eyes finally went down his cheek. "I like it a lot and I'm glad you remembered me mentioning the musical theme."

"So you aren't still mad?" Zac asked kissing Harry's neck again as he heard him get chocked up. It seemed Harry cried more now that he was pregnant.

Turning around in Zac's arms, Harry raised his eyebrow, "Mad?" he questioned not sure why Zac thought he was mad at him.

"Yeah for our argument last week," Zac said as he shrugged seeing the confused look that Harry was giving him.

Harry just shook his head at that, "I'm not mad," he spoke before shaking his head. "Trust me I forgave you the moment you put that milkshake in my hand.

Now though after Harry's words it was Zac's turn to be confused, "Then how come we haven't..you know..had sex?" he asked feeling himself blush because he sounded like a very horny man right now but truth be told he was. He swore this was the longest he and Harry had even refrained from sex.

"We haven't had sex because I'm fat," Harry answered as his eyes drifted down to his stomach which now rested between him and Zac. "I'm fat and disgusting and I doubt you'd want to see a beached whale naked."

Zac chuckled as he shook his head, "You aren't fat or disgusting," he said as he reached down and let his hand rest on Harry's abdomen. "You are pregnant with our child and you're still amazingly sexy and trust me when I say I want to see you naked. I want you naked."

Feeling more tears go down his cheek Harry raised an eyebrow, "Really?" he asked still feeling a bit insecure on his looks and the possibilty of Zac wanting him. "You don't want Zayn from down the road?"

"I don't want anyone but the man in front of me," Zac smirked before leaning in and kissing Harry on the lips. He was scared of Harry pushing him away or turning him down but instead he smirked more into the kiss when he felt Harry responding to him.

Kissing Zac back, Harry sighed and he didn't find himself pulling away. Not as they both undressed each other and not as they somehow found a way down onto the floor in the nursery and he definitely didn't pull or push Zac away once Zac was inside him after Harry had found a way to straddle his lap.

"Fuck," Harry hissed out as Zac's hand connected with his aching cock and the man began to pump him in time with the way that Harry was riding him. "Good god to fucking hell Zachary."

"You like this?" Zac asked hearing the curse words leave Harry's mouth.

Harry just nodded his head at that feeling Zac's hand move on him a bit faster and he picked up his pace in riding Zac's cock. Over the course of their relationship Harry had almost became a master for knowing what Zac liked and he felt content knowing that Zac was liking this. Zac was liking the way he was riding his cock.

"I think the better question is do you like me riding your cock?" Harry asked as he leaned towards Zac and kissed him roughly nipping at his bottom lip slightly as he did so.

Moaning at Harry's words and the kiss, Zac moved his hand faster around Harry's cock as he nodded his head in response.

Harry pulled away from Zac and gave the man a mischievous smile, "I didn't hear you love," he said before winking at Zac. "Do you like me riding your cock?"

"You know I do," Zac muttered out knowing he was close to coming already and he just wanted to get Harry off first before he did. "I like you riding my cock," he said before kissing Harry again, this time besides moving his hand on Harry's cock he let his hips move some as well with Harry's movements on him.

Moaning louder Harry just kissed Zac harder, his arms going around Zac's shoulder as he felt his end coming and as he came he moaned out Zac's name into the man's mouth but he kept moving on him, only stopping once he had felt Zac come as well.

After he had Harry pulled away from the kiss and rested his head in Zac's shoulder as he caught his breath, not even feeling like moving off of Zac's dick or his lap right now. "You know we are horrible parents already," he sighed before kissing Zac's neck softly.

"How so?" Zac mused shivering as Harry kissed the skin on his neck.

"We just had sex in our unborn child's nursery," Harry giggled as he lifted his head. "The place were our baby is gonna sleep once it is born has been broke in."

Zac just shook his head, "I'm pretty sure we'll fuck the kid up more later. I mean you for a dad and me for a mom. That poor child doesn't stand a chance."

"Mom?" Harry asked feeling or at least presuming he felt like Natalie had when the words had came from his mouth earlier in the day.

"I kind of like the idea of being mom," Zac answered as he shrugged. "Even if you are the one carrying the baby."

Harry nodded, "Mom suits you," he said agreeing with Zac's words. "Better than it does me anyway, regardless of the fact that I am incubating our child."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "Well you're both wrong and you're both self-righteous bitches," she spoke not caring for once if she offended them.

Do you know who the father is? That question just moved around in Harry's brain over and over again as he sat in the living room at Zac's parents house. He had begrudgingly agreed to accompany Natalie on her weekly lunch date with Diana and Kate here at their house and now he was wishing he hadn't thanks to that one simple question that Isaac's wife had asked him.

"What does that mean?" Harry finally asked once he could talk, the venom in his voice coming out very clearly as he sat his eyes on Kate.

Kate shrugged her shoulders innocently, "People like you are notorious for sleeping around," she said as she tried to act innocent. "I'm sure you probably aren't positive if Zac is the baby's father."

"People like me?" Harry asked another question, his tone staying harsh as he crossed his arms over his bump. 

"Gays," Kate finally said her voice coming out a whisper. "It's no secret gay men especially are known to sleep around and well you just look like the type," she defended as she batted her eyelashes, still trying to play innocent.

Harry heard Kate's words and he shook his head, "Well for your information Kathryn, I don't sleep around so no I have no questions on who my baby's father is. It's Zac plain and simple and I really don't like being called a man whore when Zac has been my first and only relationship," he muttered as he stood from the couch. "I think your problem besides being a self-righteous bitch is that you're ashamed that you won't be popping out the first grandchild for Walker and Diana!" he yelled before turning on his heels and heading outside, slamming the door behind him.

Jumping once Harry had shut the door Natalie turned to look at Kate, "How can you be so cruel?" she asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Me, cruel?" Kate asked as she looked at Natalie perplexed. "Am I supposed to buy the act he just pulled on being a good little gay man when statistics will show gay men are known for sleeping around and contracting diseases?"

"Katie has a point," Diana finally spoke as she looked at Natalie. "I'm still praying every day for Zac's soul and for him to find a nice woman to marry some day. Just..hopefully that woman can accept the fact that he might have a child with a man from his days as being a sinner."

Natalie rolled her eyes as she listened to Diana and Kate, "Well you're both wrong and you're both self-righteous bitches," she spoke not caring for once if she offended them. They had clearly hurt Harry's feelings and Harry was one of the only true friends Natalie had. "Harry loves Zac and Zac loves him and neither of them sleep around," she said before turning and leaving the house as well.

Getting outside she saw Harry sitting in her car and she walked towards it, getting into the driver's side, "I'm sorry for asking you to come. I..I just thought they'd have their shit together."

"Zac's family is never gonna have their shit together," Harry chuckled as he shook his head, wiping tears that were on his cheek away.

Natalie just gave Harry a mock hurt look and she shook her head, "Taylor and I do," she reasoned before reaching over and wiping a few tears away from Harry's eyes as well.

"You two are the only ones," Harry smiled as he looked at Natalie. "Sometimes I am thankful for that but don't tell Taylor. He'll think I want to be best friends forever and I don't."

Laughing more Natalie started her car up, "You want me to take you home?" she asked raising an eyebrow curiously.

Harry shook his head no, "Zac is home right now and he'll just tell me he told me so about coming here. He'd know how his mom and Kate would be and I'm not in a mood for an I told you so or an argument with him. Just take me to your house and we can bug Taylor, yeah?"

"Taylor will love that," Natalie giggled as she pulled out of the driveway and headed towards her and Taylor's house.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Natalie crossed her arms as she looked at Taylor. Harry had been at their house now for most of the day and Taylor had been complaining most of the day so Natalie knew she shouldn't have been surprised when Zac showed up at their doorstep asking to speak to Harry and now that he had left to track down his boyfriend who was somewhere in the house she sighed.

"I can't believe you called Zac," Natalie muttered annoyed that Taylor would do such a thing. "Harry would go home when he was ready to face Zac."

Taylor rolled his eyes as he leaned against a counter in their kitchen, watching as Natalie just stood against the stove with her arms crossed and a look that could kill him. "I didn't call him."

"Don't lie to me," Natalie reprimanded her husband as she continued to glare at him. "Lying to me is never good for your survival."

"I'm not lying," Taylor spoke feeling himself blush at her last words though he gave her a smile. "Why would you think I would call Zac here for anyway?"

Uncrossing her arms Natalie stayed facing Taylor, "Because Harry was getting on your nerves with his crying and moping about what happened at your mom's," she reasoned as she ran a hand through her hair. "Though I wish Harry had stuck around when I called both your mom and Kate self-righteous bitches."

"Harry may have gotten on my nerves but I didn't call Zac," Taylor defended himself still as he walked closer to Natalie. "And I kind of wish I had been there to see it to be honest," he smirked as he slipped his arms around his wife's waist. "It's hot when you get pissed off."

Natalie kept her glare but finally she heaved a sigh, "Just don't think my letting you be all sweet means I don't think you didn't call Zac," she muttered before leaning up to peck Taylor's lips. "Now go away, I have to start dinner."

Taylor fake pouted but moved away as Natalie told him, "I still claim I didn't call Zac."  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"So did Taylor call you?" Harry asked as Zac came into the guest bedroom where he had been hiding out after getting death glared by Taylor one too many times. Harry swore Taylor's death glares could be worse than Natalie's at times.

Zac shook his head as he shut the door behind him and walked to the bed where Harry was sitting, "Figured it out myself," he said as he ran a hand through some hair that had fallen out of the bun he was wearing. "How did it go at my mom's?"

"Like you said it would," Harry shrugged his shoulders unable to meet Zac's gaze as the man sat down beside him. "They accused me of sleeping around because that's what gay men do and not knowing who the father of the baby is," he said as he chewed his lip to keep himself from crying again. "You were right so now you can tell me I told you so."

"But I don't want to do that," Zac frowned as he reached over and made Harry look at him. "I hate the way my parents are and the way Kate and Isaac are. I hate that something was said to you today that upset you," he sighed as he shook his head. "I may have been right on not wanting you to go but that doesn't mean I'm gonna say I told you so."

Harry nodded as he laughed slightly, "I feel like such a woman right now," he said trying to lighten the situation some. "Crying over my hurt feelings. I even ate a whole cartoon of ice cream by myself."

Zac smiled more at Harry's words, "You've always been a master at changing the subject," he said as he rested his hand on Harry's cheek. "Just know that I and everyone else who matters knows you aren't sleeping around and that I am truly the mother of that baby in your belly."

Harry felt himself blushing some at Zac's words, "I love you," he finally spoke knowing it was the only thing he could say that probably wouldn't make him cry right now.

"I love you too," Zac replied back as he leaned over and pecked Harry's lips. "So very very much," he sighed before letting himself kiss Harry longer than a peck. His kiss was one full of passion and need and he knew right now the only thing he could do was kiss Harry or else he'd be tempted to go to his parents and confront them and he'd probably find himself in jail. Jail wasn't a place where he wanted to be right now.

Smirking as Zac kissed him, Harry returned the kiss his body moving closer to Zac's. "You know," he muttered as he eventually pulled away. "We should head home before things get hot and heavy. Not sure Taylor would like us having sex in his guest room."

Zac giggled slightly at that before blushing over the fact that he had giggled, "Do you think I care what Taylor would or wouldn't like?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow seeing Harry shake his head no. "I kind of am hard and don't know if I can endure the drive home," he said as he let his lips go to Harry's neck where he kissed and sucked the skin playfully. "And I think I want to do that thing I did to your ass last night."

"You mean eat it?" Harry moaned out as Zac's breath hit his skin. "Because I really wouldn't object to that right now."

"Good," Zac whispered before letting his lips move back up to Harry's and he kissed him again, slowly pushing him back on the bed as he leaned over him, careful not to put all of his weight on Harry's bump. He really was scared of breaking his unborn child somehow.

Once Harry was fully down Zac kissed him harder his hand sliding up and under Harry's shirt which caused the younger man to moan out and Zac eventually pulled away, taking Harry's shirt off and throwing it to the floor. It was only after it was off that Zac resumed kissing him, feeling Harry's tongue slip inside his mouth which cause him to moan out.

He knew they had to be more silent or Taylor and Natalie could more than likely hear them but he didn't really care and so as he finished undressing Harry and even as Harry undressed him, he found little ways to make Harry moan out loudly or for him to moan out loudly as well.

When they were both naked Zac just smirked as he looked over Harry's body admiring it. Even with the bump he was still as sexy as hell. "Turn over," he spoke as he locked eyes with Harry. "I want to taste you so fucking bad."

Chewing his lip hard Harry obeyed Zac and soon turned over propping himself up on his legs and hands, "I want your tongue inside of me so fucking bad," he groaned out as he felt Zac's hands on either cheek and he smirked when he felt Zac spread his cheek's apart.

The moment Zac's tongue finally connected with his hole he let out a whimper that made him blush. Harry was almost glad Zac was behind him and couldn't see him now. He knew he had been needy for his tongue but he hadn't known he had been that needy.

"Fucking hell baby," Harry muttered as his head fell back as Zac kept working his tongue around his hole and even going farther or going up slightly. Zac rimming him was something they had only just started during his pregnancy but he could say without a doubt Zac was as skilled at it as he was at giving a blow job.

Feeling Zac add a finger inside of him as well as continuing to use his tongue, Harry moaned out louder, letting his hand go around his dick as he began to pump himself his eyes closing tight. He was sure Zac wasn't going to stop until he got him off and he really had no objections to that...or well he hadn't until he heard the door open.

Opening his eyes fast he felt Zac move away and soon he turned his head, his cheeks now getting warm as he turned to look and see which unfortunate person walked in on them and he then had to bite his lip to keep from laughing as he saw Taylor standing there like a deer in headlights.

Taylor just swallowed hard as he looked from his brother to Harry and back again, the image of Zac's face buried in Harry's ass still engrained deeply into his brain, "Nat...I....dinner is ready," he finally spoke knowing that was why he had came here in the first place. "Nat wanted me to tell you in case you guys felt like staying. She made enough for everyone," he nodded before slowly backing out of the bedroom and shutting the door as fast as he could.

Once Taylor was gone Zac looked at Harry and broke out giggling, "I really want to feel sorry for him but I don't," he said shaking his head. "In fact I'd much rather finish what he walked in on."

Harry smirked and nodded, "Me too," he said as he got back into position rather quickly though this time it wasn't Zac's face that found it's way to his ass. It was Zac's cock and it worked him over until they had both reached their ends and just collapsed on the bed.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Natalie who watched Taylor come back into the kitchen raised an eyebrow, "You okay?" she asked. "You look like you saw a ghost or something."

"N..no ghost," Taylor stuttered as he shook his head. "Just my brother eating his boyfriend's ass."

"Oh...." Natalie spoke her mouth falling open slightly and wishing she could kill Taylor for the images he had brought forth in her head. "I'm sorry for the disturbing mental image."

Taylor felt himself blush at Natalie's words, "I..it really wasn't that disturbing," he said as he looked down at the erection already forming in his jeans. "I..it..well...I don't really know what to say."

Natalie just crossed her arms as her eyes followed her husband's and she blushed seeing he was hard, "I hope this means I'm not going to have to eat your ass."

"No!" Taylor stated rather too quickly knowing the images in his head now of being eaten out were not of his wife doing it but that of another man. He had never once had gay thoughts in his life and now thanks to Harry and Zac he was imagining himself with a man..any man and letting said man rim him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "I keep thinking up all these awful scenarios of how Zac and I can ruin the baby before it gets here."

"When is the baby due?" Nikki asked as she looked at Harry with a smile on her face.

Harry blushed and looked away from his sister's roommate who had accompanied them on their planned lunch date. It wasn't that he didn't like Nikki but she always made him envious because of how pretty she was and right now being almost seven months pregnant she made that envious feeling worse for Harry.

"April ninth," Harry answered as he looked back at Nikki. 

Nikki just smiled more as she shook her head, "Are you nervous? I mean April is going to be here before you know it and then you'll have a baby to be responsible for."

"Of course I'm nervous," Harry sighed as he shook his head. "I keep thinking up all these awful scenarios of how Zac and I can ruin the baby before it gets here."

"You aren't going to ruin the baby Haz," Gemma spoke as she reached over and rested a hand on her brother's belly. "At least you better not ruin my niece or I will hurt you."

Harry just stuck his tongue out at Gemma, "Could be nephew," he corrected her knowing the baby that was inside him very well could be a boy as well. 

"I still can't believe you got Zac to agree not to find out the sex," Nikki piped in as she picked up her chocolate milkshake and took a drink. "I mean if I remember correctly from the times I used to date Isaac and hang around the Hanson family Zac was very impatient."

"Sex will make Zac do anything," Harry smiled knowing he had promised Zac tons of sex if they could just wait to find out the gender until he had given birth. "You used to date Isaac though?" he asked as he reached out and took one of his french fries covered in mayonnaise from the plate and put it in his mouth. "How did I never know this?" he asked after swallowing.

"Because she likes to pretend she has always been a lesbian," Gemma laughed as she watched Nikki flip her off.

Nikki shook her head, "I just don't really like to talk about my time dating Ike. I never really felt like I was welcomed by his parents but given how I hear they treat Zac since he came out, well maybe they could smell my being a lesbian from a mile away."

Laughing at that, Harry got another one of his fries and put it in his mouth, "You'd make a better wife than the one he has now," he sighed almost wishing Nikki wasn't a lesbian because maybe then Nikki could be Isaac's wife instead of Kate. "Kate had the audacity to ask me if I knew who the father of my baby was."

"When was this?" Gemma asked feeling protective of her brother. "Because I will kill the bitch for you if it was recently."

"It was two weeks ago," Harry shrugged as he ran a hand through his hair which he had worn down. "Natalie stood up to her and Diana both for me."

Hearing Harry mention Natalie, Nikki whipped her head up, "Natalie?" she asked a smirk coming onto her lips. "I knew I liked that girl for a reason."

"You only met her once when I brought her along to Gemma's birthday party last year," Harry said as he shook his head. "Anyway she's my best friend so hands off her because I am not sharing her with anyone else."

"Oh trust me Niki isn't looking to steal Natalie as a best friend Haz," Gemma said as she eyed Nikki some. "She's more interested in stealing her from Taylor if you know what I mean."

Harry took in his sister's words and he just sat there silently for awhile, "But...she's...straight," he said almost certain of it. "And you've had a crush this long? I mean the first and last time you saw her was last year," he muttered as he shook his head in disbelief. "She's straight."

"I know she's straight," Nikki told Harry as she rolled her eyes. "But what I wouldn't give to corrupt her though. And I may have met her last year but there is this website called Facebook which I added her on to keep in contact with her. We actually do talk every so often."

"More like she replies back to your stalking," Gemma teased as she moved her hand off of Harry's stomach after feeling the baby kick some.

Nikki just laughed at that, "Or that too," she nodded as she looked at Harry who was sitting there as if in shock. "You better not breathe a word of this crush to Natalie."

Harry shook his head still trying to wrap his head around things, "Oh trust me Nik, this secret stays between us," he said as he smiled though deep down he felt it would flatter Natalie even if she was straight. Natalie much like her husband loved attention from anyone and well she'd probably like having a woman have a crush on her, hell maybe if he told Taylor it would make Taylor appreciate her more.

After awhile of just plain talking Harry checked his watch before looking at his sister and Nikki, "I really hate to do this but I have to go. Zac's going to be back home from the studio soon and I have to go get started on dinner," he said before standing from the booth he had been seated in and putting a hand on his aching back.

"Zac can't fix you dinner?" Nikki asked skeptically. "You're the pregnant one. You should be pampered."

Harry laughed at Nikki's words hearing Gemma laughing as well, "No," he said shaking his head. "No...No....if Zac goes near the kitchen to fix anything then that means we would have no house. He can't cook, he burns everything he has tried to fix and I'm afraid to let him try anymore."

"He almost burned their house down last year trying to fix Harry a birthday cake," Gemma explained seeing Nikki looking confused still. 

"I ate the cake just to boost his ego," Harry smiled before turning to leave the restaurant and head outside where his car was parked. The minute he did he raised an eyebrow seeing Taylor standing beside his car. "Are you stalking me or something?"

Taylor shook his head as he raked his fingers through his hair, "I have a good reason for being here. Nat's pissed and I need your help to get on her good side again."

"You better have a good reason for why she's pissed at you or I am killing you and not helping you get on her good side," Harry warned as he crossed his arms over his swollen stomach.

"I'm not sure it's a good reason but it's a long story so I hope you have time to listen," Taylor smiled hoping to god that Harry really didn't kill him but he was pregnant and anything could happen.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Zac who had left work early because of Taylor's inability to concentrate had been hoping to just relax until Harry got back, maybe even get a nap in but those plans had been ruined by a loud incessant knocking on the front door and he groaned, getting up to go and answer it.

The moment he had the door open he raised an eyebrow as he saw Natalie at the door and to be honest she looked like a train wreck and like she needed her best friend. "Harry isn't here right now Nat."

"I know," Natalie spoke as she felt a tear go down here cheek. "I..I was actually hoping to see you because you're less likely to kill Taylor."

"Why would I kill Taylor?" Zac asked as he moved aside to let Natalie in, frowning when he saw her start to cry.

Laughing bitterly Natalie wiped at her eyes, "Because he cheated on me," she spoke as she stopped in her tracks as the reality of the situation hit her. "I came home yesterday afternoon from getting groceries and caught him in bed with another man Zac. He...that...the...god...they were..Taylor was letting that man eat his ass Zac," she said sounding almost horrified at her words. "And when I confronted him he said..he said it wasn't the first time, that he had been hooking up with that guy for at least three days."

Hearing Natalie come undone Zac frowned more and pulled her into a hug, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," he apologized knowing though he wasn't the one who had messed up. That had been Taylor.

"I didn't even know he was gay Zac," Natalie said as she cried harder, her head burying into Zac's neck. "How could I have missed that?"

"I honestly have no clue," Zac sighed rubbing Natalie's back not sure how he could have missed it either. He was gay so how had he never suspected that Taylor could be or that he could even be bi. 

Natalie just closed her eyes as she let Zac comfort her. She just needed that, "I should have seen it coming though, right? I mean all of my best friends are gay. I should have known my husband was."

Pulling away from Natalie, Zac lead her into the living room, "Maybe he was just curious. Maybe it's out of his system," he said nodding his head and trying to think of ways to lift Natalie's spirits. If Harry were here he'd know what to do but then again if Harry was here then Taylor would be dead.

"How about we watch Friends?" Zac asked raising an eyebrow. "Isn't that the show you and Harry watch when upset?" he asked seeing Natalie nod and he smiled to himself feeling accomplished for having known that. Hopefully his decoy of watching Friends with her worked until he could think of a way to send her home or send her somewhere.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________

Harry shook his head as he slammed the door shut once he got home but the moment he turned around he nearly jumped seeing Zac standing there and he knew, he just knew from the look on Zac's face that he knew, "Did Taylor tell you what he did?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow. If Zac had known longer than Harry then Harry would literally murder him.

Zac shook his head at Harry's words, "Natalie came by," he said as he chewed his lip. "Did Taylor actually tell you?"

"He tracked me down today," Harry said pushing his way past Zac and headed towards the kitchen. "That's why I am running late on being home to fix dinner," he continued as he reached the kitchen. "He wanted my advice on how to get Natalie back on his good side."

"And what did you tell him?" Zac asked following Harry into the kitchen. "Is he still alive?"

Harry shook his head as he got things out to fix an easy dinner, something that wouldn't take too long, like omelets with cheese and pickles for his because he wanted pickles. "He's in my trunk right now decomposing," he teased before grinning. "I told him he's an asshole and go back to the hotel he was staying at until he figured shit out."

"Figured shit out?" Zac asked feeling a bit better knowing his lover wasn't in jail for murdering his brother, though sadly if Harry had murdered Taylor, Zac would be in jail with him because he would have helped hide the body.

"He isn't sure if he's gay or straight now," Harry rolled his eyes. "Said he had been confused ever since he walked in on us and that he turned to the local gym where he met the guy Natalie caught him with."

Rolling his eyes Zac shook his head and sat down at the counter, watching as Harry just prepared their dinner. "My brother is an idiot."

"He is," Harry agreed as he turned to look at Zac briefly. "So how did things go with Natalie?"

"She was hysterical and when it was time for her to leave she didn't even want to go back to the house where she caught Taylor cheating," Zac answered as he frowned again. He truly did feel bad for Natalie in this situation his brother had created. "I told her she should go stay with Gemma and Nikki for awhile and then I called your sister to see if it was okay and that Natalie would explain things, she said it would be fine after giving me an earful for telling her that without contacting her first."

Harry just snorted as he made Zac's omelet first, "Guess stupidity runs in the Hanson family," he mused before letting his mind wander to Natalie staying with Gemma and Nikki. Then the thought of Nikki hitting on Natalie crossed his mind and he shook his head. "You know Nikki likes Natalie right?" he asked knowing he had promised Nikki he wouldn't tell but he felt he could maybe trust Zac with this secret.

"I...no," Zac said as he shook his head. "This day is full of surprises," he whispered to himself more so than Harry.

Harry doesn't reply to Zac, instead he just finishes making their dinner and once both omelets were plated he turned around and laid Zac's in front of him before going around to the counter and sitting down beside Zac. "Just promise me we'll stay sane through Taylor and Natalie's spat?" Harry finally asked as he looked at Zac. 

"I'm not sure I can promise that I will stay sane but if you go crazy I will murder Taylor," Zac smirked as he took a bite of his food. "Can't have him stressing out the father of my unborn child."

At that Harry just grinned and the rest of their meal went by smoothly, they even changed the subject from Taylor and Natalie and onto other things.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "Taylor probably did to him like he does everyone else, said pretty words and then used Louis to get what he wanted."

"Is this one of those pregnancy mood swings?" Taylor asked as he turned to look at Zac as they both sat in the kitchen watching Harry bang pots and pans as he put things down, looking for one certain dish.

Zac just shrugged as he bit his lip, almost afraid to speak because he was afraid to upset Harry more than what he already seemed to be.

"No," Harry snapped as he turned to eye Taylor and he glared slightly. "This is not one of those pregnancy mood swings," he hissed out as his green eyes looked up into Taylor's blue. "This is me being pissed off because you decide to spring on me that you have invited the man you were cheating on your wife with over to dinner at mine and Zac's house."

"I just thought you should know," Taylor said as he felt himself blush the more that Harry just kept looking at him. The glare he was getting was unsettling but he was trying to keep a brave face, even if it was worse than any glare Natalie had ever given him.

Harry shook his head, "You're right I should've have known but not the fucking day of!" he snapped as he turned away from Taylor and set to looking for the dish he had been searching for. "You should have told me a week ago when you invited him."

"It slipped my mind," Taylor answered as he looked to Zac for some help in dealing with Harry but all Zac did was shake his head. "I'm sorry."

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing too," Harry muttered under his breath as he finally caught sight of the dish he had been searching for. Pulling it out he smiled triumphantly before setting it down on the stove and getting to work on fixing the dinner he had planned for tonight. A simple chicken casserole thing. 

"Then who should I be apologizing too?" Taylor asked curiously as he crossed his arms. "Please enlighten me since you seem to know everything now days," he snapped getting sick of Harry's attitude problem.

Zac who had remained silent internally cringed at Taylor's tone of voice. "Taylor..." he stated as he shook his head not wanting his brother to have to deal with Harry's anger, an anger that seemed to have gotten worse since he got pregnant, though maybe that was because Harry had stopped doing yoga something which helped him keep his anger in check. Zac almost wished he had made sure Harry had kept up with it during his pregnancy.

"No, Zac," Harry said once he had finished preparing the casserole before putting it in the oven. "Let Taylor speak and stick his foot in his mouth," he said as he turned to look at Zac before eying Taylor again. "You should be apologizing to your wife. You know the woman who caught you cheating, the woman who left you and is now living with my sister and her roommate right now."

Looking down as Harry spoke Taylor blushed again, "Natalie doesn't want to see me. It's been three weeks," he whispered knowing Natalie hadn't even taken the time to call him or come to the house so they could work on things. "I figured by now she'd call me if she wanted to work on us."

Harry just laughed bitterly as he rested a hand on his bump, "You think she's the one that should be calling you?!" he asked not believing the audacity of Taylor. "You should be calling her, not setting up dinner plans with the man you cheated with so he could meet your brother and your brother's pregnant boyfriend."

Going silent Taylor continued to look down mainly because a part of him wasn't even sure he himself wanted to fix things with Natalie. If he did then surly he still wouldn't be seeing the man he had cheated with and also because he knew Harry was right she shouldn't be the one calling him.

At Taylor's silence, Harry just sighed and shook his head, "I have to go get ready and make myself look presentable for the man you invited to dinner," he muttered as he left the room. If he didn't leave now he probably would be in jail for murdering Taylor and while murdering Taylor sounded nice, giving birth in prison sure didn't.

"Good one Tay," Zac said as he stood from where he sat. "You just had to go and make Harry mad. Now I'm going to have to deal with it later," he said before leaving to go after Harry and see if he could soothe some of his anger before Taylor's boy toy showed up.  
_____________________________________________________________

Zac looked over at Harry later that night as he stood by the sink, doing dishes with him, "So what did you think of Louis?" he asked as he mentioned the man they had both met.

Harry rolled his eyes at the mention of Louis, "He's a child," he stated rather harshly. "I guess I can see the appeal Taylor saw. He is basically Taylor and Taylor loves himself so why not fuck around with someone who is basically him," he shrugged as he finished washing one of the dishes and handed it off so Zac could rinse it out.

"I guess you could say that," Zac spoke as he looked away from Harry. "Honestly I think Louis is just as much a victim as Natalie to be honest," he said feeling Harry now glaring at him. 

"And what makes you say that?" Harry asked trying not to snap at Zac the way he had Taylor earlier.

"Because he is young and naive," Zac spoke knowing Louis was only a year or two older than Harry. "Taylor probably did to him like he does everyone else, said pretty words and then used Louis to get what he wanted."

Harry closed his eyes as he took several deep breaths, "I hate when you are right," he spoke as he opened his eyes. "Taylor does know how to use his words to his advantage," he said knowing Taylor could con anyone into getting what he wanted by talking sweet and nice and then once he had he could make you do what he wanted then spit you out when done. "Your brother is an asshole when put that way."

"I know that," Zac laughed as he and Harry finished the dishes. "I just hope I'm not as bad as him," he said as he wiped off his hands and went behind Harry, slipping his arms around Harry's waist, letting his hands rest gently on his stomach where their baby was growing inside.

"You aren't anything like him," Harry said as he turned his head slightly and pecked Zac's lips. "Well I mean you can sort of be like him when you want to get me in bed," he teased as he laughed some.

Zac just rolled his eyes, "That's because you're such an attractive man and I can't help but want to seduce you with my words and then let you take advantage of me after I do."

"It's you who takes advantage of me," Harry spoke as he turned around in Zac's arms.

"Nu uh," Zac said as he shook his head. "You clearly take advantage of me and my poor helpless body."

Laughing Harry leaned in and pecked Zac's lips, "Well, how about we go to the bedroom and see which of us wins this argument?"

"That sounds good," Zac answered as he kissed Harry back. As they kissed he slowly lead the way to their bedroom, not once even breaking the kiss.  
______________________________________________________________________________

Harry who had been sleeping peacefully awoke with a jolt as he heard the telephone beside the bed ringing in his ear. Sitting up he looked at the clock seeing it was four in the morning and he half wondered who the hell would be calling this early in the morning.

Turning he looked at Zac seeing him still asleep and he rolled his eyes, leave it to Zac to sleep through a loud ass ringing phone, but then again maybe their sex had wore Zac out.

When the phone rang again Harry just reached out and picked it up, "Hello?" he asked into the receiver as he sat up some in the bed, trying to get comfortable.

"Harry," Natalie spoke as Harry picked up the phone. "I...I'm sorry to be calling you so late," she muttered as she fought back tears.

Harry shook his head, "It's fine Natalie," he lied because actually it was never fine to wake someone who was pregnant up from a good sleep. "Why are you calling though? Is something wrong?"

Natalie nodded though she knew Harry couldn't see her, "Something is horribly wrong," she confessed as she slid down against the bathroom door. The bathroom was the only place in this apartment where she felt like she had any privacy. "I..I slept with Nikki," she whispered not even sure if Harry had heard what she said.

"You what?!" Harry exclaimed as he felt his eyes grow wide. This really wasn't the news he had been expecting, especially not with how upset she had sounded.

"I slept with Nikki," Natalie repeated. "I..I was feeling down and I slept with Nikki tonight and I feel like it's probably the hugest mistake I could have made."

Harry swallowed hard almost wanting to kill Zac for sending Natalie to Gemma and Nikki's. "It's a mistake because you still love Taylor right?"

"No, it's a mistake because I'm pregnant," Natalie muttered as the tears she had been holding back finally came down. "I just took the test and I'm pregnant...I'm pregnant by my cheating husband and I slept with this woman who I think loves me and everything is so damn complicated."

Again at Natalie's words Harry swallowed hard and he almost wanted to reply back sarcastically that yes, everything indeed was complicated but instead he didn't. He just asked Natalie to explain things calmly. Maybe if she explained things calmly he'd find out he had misheard her or something. That was the only possible explanation there was.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "What did my brother have the inability to shut up about though?" Zac asked curiously as he eyed his sister-in-law.

"I can feel the baby kicking!" Zac grinned as he let his hand rest gently on Harry's stomach as they both sat in the bath tub. It had been three days now since Natalie had told Harry she was pregnant and Zac really truly felt like Harry was never getting any time to relax, not with doing things with Natalie, helping her navigate telling Taylor who hadn't taken the news well and then also in helping Natalie move in with them.

Zac hadn't been too keen on that because he thought Natalie was still okay at Gemma and Nikki's but Harry had swore that no, Natalie wasn't okay there because she had, had sex with Nikki and doing that again would just make her predicament with the pregnancy and Taylor and his whoreish ways worse.

"The baby is always most active this time of night," Harry sighed as he turned his head slightly to look at Zac whose chest his back was resting against. "I think she's going to be a night owl like her daddy."

"Yep, he'll definitely get that from you because I just enjoy my sleep way too much," Zac teased as he let his hand trail down from Harry's stomach to his thighs. "So how long is Natalie going to be out for?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow before leaning in to peck Harry's lips.

Harry gave a content sigh when Zac pecked his lips, "Probably late," he answered before shrugging. "However long Taylor plans to talk to her and Louis," he muttered not even sure why Taylor had called and asked her to meet with him and Louis, not after the tirade Taylor had went on when he found out Natalie was pregnant and he had called her every name under the sun, even accusing her of trapping him because she had known he hadn't wanted a baby and yet she had the audacity to get pregnant. Harry had wanted to tell Taylor he played just as much of a part in the baby making as Natalie had but Harry had bit his tongue that day.

"So then we have the house to ourselves?" Zac asked before grinning even more as his hand slowly slid up Harry's thigh and he swore he heard Harry's breath hitch slightly.

Just nodding his head Harry chewed on his lip as he felt Zac's hand move up his thigh slowly and the moment Zac's hand finally wrapped around his now hard dick, Harry moaned out because it felt amazing to have Zac touching him.

"You really need to relax and stop doing so much stuff Harold," Zac spoke as if he was giving Harry a warning, his hand slowly going up and down Harry's cock as he did speak. "Stop trying to play Superman and fix everyone else's messes because it takes away from your time with me."

Harry just exhaled as his eyes fluttered shut, "B..but Natalie needs me," he muttered as he felt Zac's hand tighten around his cock after he had spoken those words.

"I need you," Zac said his voice coming out stern now as he moved his hand faster. "I need you and the baby needs you to not be so stressed," he added on knowing all the stress he was taking on by helping Natalie with Taylor wasn't good for their child. "I need you and I need our baby healthy."

Harry nodded his head as he kept his eyes closed, "I..I'll try," he finally offered before feeling Zac's teeth dig into his shoulder blade which just made him hiss out a moan, especially because now Zac had slowed his hand down and Harry felt like he was being punished. He was being punished for not having time for Zac and for stressing out when it wasn't good for him to be stressed out but he just cared too much for Natalie and he couldn't help wanting to fix her mess.

"You'll do more than try," Zac whispered out as he kept his hand moving slowly on Harry's cock. "Otherwise I won't let you get off next time," he finished before leaving light kisses on Harry's shoulder blade where he had bit into it. "You like getting off don't you? Like having me get you off?"

Harry just muttered an mmhmm at that, his head lolling back to rest against Zac's body as he bucked his hips slightly. He was getting close and all he needed was Zac to go just a bit faster.

"What was that baby?" Zac asked his tone of voice going back to stern. "I couldn't hear you that well," he smirked knowing Harry was close and that was why he kept his hand moving slow. "You have to speak up so I can hear you better."

"Yes, daddy," Harry spoke up vocalizing the words Zac wanted to hear from him and it was those words that made Zac finally move his hand faster, a fact that made Harry squeeze his eyes shut as he felt himself getting closer and before he knew it he reached his end, moaning Zac's name out as he did.

After Harry came, Zac moved his hand away and kissed his shoulder blade again, "We really need to get out of here now."

"But it's comfortable and I'm relaxed and too tired to move," Harry pouted as he kept his head against Zac's body. "It's not my fault you're turning into a prune."

"No," Zac said as he shook his head. "But it is your fault my dick is hard and needs you to take care of it the proper way."

Harry laughed at that and let his hand reach around under the water until he could feel Zac's cock, "Not my fault you're a pervert whose dick gets hard at every little thing I do," he teased before letting his hand wrap around Zac's dick slowly as he gave it a few strokes. 

Whimpering as Harry stroked his cock Zac sighed, "Oh it is your fault. It's your fault because you're my sexy husband and hearing you call me daddy or seeing you get off just gets me going."

"But I'm not your husband yet," Harry replied as he pouted again. "I haven't wifed you up yet."

"Well then maybe you should," Zac smirked as he leaned in and pecked Harry's lips. "I'd marry you whenever you said the word."

Smiling finally, Harry gave Zac a few more strokes before removing his hand, "But that requires too much planning and finding a suitable dress for you," he sighed before getting out of the tub, glad that he didn't need Zac's help as getting up and down was becoming harder for him. "But maybe one day baby, for now though I think I just like to be your live in lover and as your live in lover I want to take care of that issue you have that I apparently caused by just being innocent old me," he teased as he batted his eye lashes and watched as Zac stepped out of the tub.

"You dear Harry are never innocent," Zac said as he shook his head and let his arms go around Harry's waist. "But I love you anyway," he nodded as he leaned in to kiss Harry again, this time much longer than a peck. He wasn't even sure they'd make it to the bedroom to have sex there but he didn't really care where they had sex at, just as long as he was with Harry and he got to be with him.  
_______________________________________________________________________

Later that night Zac who had been on the couch watching Friends, turned his head when he heard the front door open and he raised an eyebrow seeing Natalie come in, "What took so long getting home at a decent hour?" he asked though he was teasing her because he was half afraid that maybe Taylor had made her mad again this week.

Natalie who hadn't been expecting Zac, jumped slightly as she navigated her way to the couch where Zac was, "Taylor and his inability to shut up," she admitted honestly as she turned her head to the only source of light in the room, the TV which it appeared was playing an episode of Friends. "Isn't Harry usually the one who watches Friends at odd hours of the night?"

Zac chuckled at that and nodded, "He is, but right now he is sleeping, either something wore him out or he is the one turning into an old man in this relationship," he smirked knowing that Harry was actually indeed wore out. Somehow they had both been able to fuck in the bathroom and then they had also proceeded to go a second round once they had made it to their bedroom. It was after the second round that Harry had said he was completely wrecked and exhausted and Zac had left the room because for once he wasn't.

"What did my brother have the inability to shut up about though?" Zac asked curiously as he eyed his sister-in-law. She didn't look angry so maybe that was a good thing or maybe she had secretly murdered both Taylor and Louis and was hiding their bodies in her car, needing his help to bury them and that was why she was so calm.

"That he wants to stay separated for now but work on things with the baby, apparently Louis talked some sense into him and he realized he was being an asshole or something like that," Natalie shrugged as she shook her head, her nose scrunching up slightly. "I don't get how someone younger than him can talk sense into him."

"I think anyone can talk sense into Taylor because everyone has more sense than Taylor," Zac said as he chewed his lip. "I am sorry he wants to stay separated though."

Again Natalie shrugged as she slipped out of her shoes, "Maybe it's for the best though. I mean he is apparently still unsure of his sexuality and I slept with Nikki. I miss Nikki."

Zac shook his head as he rolled his eyes at that, "I swear if I knew my being gay would rub off on everyone eventually maybe I wouldn't have realized I was gay."

"Well actually Isaac and Kate are still as straight as arrows," Natalie replied as she laughed at his words. "Anyway if you weren't gay you wouldn't have Harry or the baby on the way. You wouldn't be with your soul mate."

"Maybe in some twisted fucked up world Kate was my soul mate," Zac said as he cringed at the idea. "Maybe that's why she is such a cunt now, because she isn't getting my dick in this universe...thankfully I am probably much happier in this one because I am getting Harry's dick...and I had Zayn's too..and well many other men as well."

Natalie laughed more as she tried to compose herself but failed, "I know all about your man whore ways Zac. You did live with Taylor and I for awhile. I think I have never been more happier that Harry found you and semi made you his wife and got you all domesticated."

"Hey now, I'm not the wife," Zac teased though he knew in all actuality yes he was the wife, even if Harry was the one who did the cooking and the cleaning and the whole pregnancy thing. "But to be honest I'm kind of happy Harry found me as well and domesticated me," he nodded as a stupid silly grin made its self at home on his face. "Otherwise I wouldn't have him or our soon to be child and I'd probably still be really lonely and sad and fucking Zayn on and off."

"You really love him and this baby don't you?" Natalie asked as she found herself smiling as well. She was sure she had never seen that stupid silly smile or the light in Zac's eyes when he had talked about his other men before but with Harry it had always been there, even in their first few days and months together. It was as if they were soul mates and they had finally found their home with each other, something Natalie once thought she had with Taylor.

Nodding his head Zac kept grinning, "I do," he admitted as he looked at Natalie. "I really honestly do and I think him being pregnant, seeing how he is handling everything it makes it more clear to me. I want to spend the rest of my life with him and one of these days I am going to convince that silly boy to wife me up."

"You better," Natalie agreed as she stood from the couch, stifling a yawn. "Or I may just take him for myself," she joked before turning to head upstairs.

"You want Nikki, not Harry," Zac called out after her which earned him the finger as she walked up the stairs. Once Natalie was out of sight he leaned into the couch and zoned back into the dvd of Friends he was watching though his mind really wasn't on it. It was on Harry and the baby and their future together.

He knew he had told Harry he would be content on whatever Harry chose to do with the marriage idea and that they didn't need a piece of paper from the city hall but Zac also knew he did really want to be married to Harry, even if he did have to wait until they were old and grey for Harry to decide it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpts: "Louis?" Harry asked as he raised an eyebrow seeing Louis stop in his tracks.

Don't you think you're a little young for this? That had been the question the nurse had asked Niall as she helped Niall tend to the baby in his arms and Harry had found it rude, though he hadn't said anything he had just bit his tongue until the nurse left and then he turned to look at the blonde who he had become friends with since they had both attended the same birthing classes.

"That nurse was a bit rude," he huffed before looking at the sleeping boy in Niall's arms. "I mean you're older than me and if she thinks you are too young then what does that make me?" Harry asked as he shook his head not even sure when early twenties became too young to have children. His own mother had been young when she had Gemma.

Niall laughed at Harry's words and he shook his head, "I've learned to ignore mean comments," he said knowing it was true. He had learned to ignore all the rude comments, especially since they had all gotten worse since he had gotten pregnant. "I mean for god sakes I was a pregnant single father to be. I've had worse said about me."

Harry went silent at that cause he knew Niall had a point, "I guess it just makes me mad when people down my friends," he shrugged before looking away from the sleeping boy. "D..did it hurt when you had him?"

"It hurt a lot but then again I didn't get to have my scheduled c-section because ole Murphy here was in such a hurry to come," Niall said as he looked down at his son and grinned. "By the time I made it to the hospital Murphy was already on his way out so I had to have him naturally with no medication."

Grimacing, Harry put a hand on his stomach, "I...ow," he muttered not even sure if he wanted a natural birth. He had talked about it but pain scared him so in the end he'd probably opt to be medicated and maybe a c-section would be easier because he wasn't sure he wanted to push a baby out of such a tiny space.

"You can say the ow part again," Niall said as he looked up at Harry. "But other than that I think I could live with the pain. It gave me this beautiful little boy here in my arms."

"He is beautiful," Harry agreed as he again looked at the baby and his hand unconsciously rubbed his stomach as he wondered what his own child would look like. Whether the child would be a boy or a girl and whether it would have hair or be as bald as Niall's son was. He kind of hoped it was a little girl who looked like Zac yet had his curls but knowing his luck he'd get a boy that looked just like him with a little bit of Zac. 

At Harry's silence, Niall raised an eyebrow, "You thinking about your own baby huh?" he asked knowing Harry was due in April and it was now March which meant that Harry really didn't have that much longer left in his pregnancy.

Harry nodded feeling his cheeks getting hot as he blushed, "Hard not too I guess. I realize now how close my due date actually is," he sighed feeling as if time had suddenly gone too fast for his liking. "So was your mom the one with you when you gave birth? I know she's the one who was your coach during the birthing classes."

Niall shook his head at that, "My labor happened so fast that she didn't have a chance to make it to the hospital in time. It was my roommate who was with me. I guess it was kind of fitting it was him, he's the one whose been helping me ever since George left me after finding out I was pregnant."

"Maybe he loves you," Harry smirked knowing it took a real man to step in when another man had checked out. 

"Nah, he has a boyfriend now but he does know what it's like to be abandoned," Niall mused as he felt Murphy move in his arms before starting to cry out. "I think that's his hungry cry," he said before adjusting Murphy in his arms some and undoing his hospital gown. He had opted to breast feed Murphy, something else men who were pregnant were able to do. It was still an unknown to doctors how men had even been able to get pregnant and it was unknown to them how they were also able to produce milk to feed the babies but they were.

Biting his lip as he watched Niall, Harry stood up from the seat he sat in, "I..I should go and give you some alone time. Anyway I promised Gemma I'd help her send out invitations for my baby shower next week," he laughed knowing he had promised Gemma he'd help her but really he didn't want too because then that would mean deciding if Diana and Kate were coming and he didn't want them to, not with how they treated him but his mom always said he should be nice and they were Zac's family so he probably did have to at least keep trying.

"I better get an invite Styles or I'll be sad," Niall teased as he watched Harry walk towards the door. 

"You'll be the first person I invite," Harry responded as he walked out of the room and began the walk to the elevators. When he reached the elevators though he pressed the button and waited for the doors to open and when they did he was about to get on but paused as he saw Louis coming off with blue balloons that said Congratulations on them.

"Louis?" Harry asked as he raised an eyebrow seeing Louis stop in his tracks. It was clear from the look on Louis' face that he hadn't seen Harry when he exited the elevator.

"Harry," Louis said as he turned to face the man who was dating Taylor's brother, the man he wasn't even sure liked him that well. "I..I was just here to visit my roommate. He had a baby last night."

Harry was about to ask Louis who his roommate was when it clicked in his head and he felt his mouth drop slightly at the realization because it felt like his world had gotten slightly smaller, "You are Niall's roommate?" he asked though it came out more like a statement.

Louis nodded his head as he smiled at the mention of Niall, "Have been for the last two years," he admitted before shrugging. "Niall's the only one who can put up with my shit anyway."

"Taylor put's up with it okay," Harry laughed as he gained some of his senses back. 

"No," Louis corrected as he shook his head. "I put up with Taylor's shit. I mean I am the one who made him come around to Natalie's pregnancy and stepping up. I don't think he liked me calling him a bunch of names or pointing out his flaws but in the end he realized I'm right. I'm always right and Taylor will see it eventually."

Harry laughed again, "I heard you had something to do with Taylor's change of heart," he said knowing at first he had been disbelieving of it even when Natalie had literally gotten a bible out and swore on it. "Niall mentioned you've been there for him through his pregnancy," he added in remembering that Niall had also said his roommate knew what it was like to be abandoned. Maybe Harry really didn't try to see Louis as a good guy since Louis was seemingly the reason Natalie and Taylor's marriage had ended for the time being and maybe that was wrong of him.

"Yeah, figured he'd need me after George showed his true colors," Louis shrugged knowing he had never liked Niall's boyfriend from the start. "I don't want Niall to feel alone or the baby to just be abandoned. I sort of know what that's like. My dad left my mom when I was little and then I had a step-dad but he and my mom recently divorced a few years back. It was crazy and I guess I just want Niall's baby...Murphy to have someone."

"And that's why you helped Taylor to see the error of his ways?" Harry asked feeling a lump form in his throat. Maybe he could blame getting emotional on being pregnant because it really was making him crazy with his emotions. He could say now was one of those times.

Louis nodded his head smiling sadly, "That would be why," he confirmed as he forced a more happier smile. "But let's not tell Taylor that. I haven't really opened up to him about all my issues or past stuff yet though he really hasn't told me much about him either."

"I don't think Taylor tells anyone much of anything, he is like an enigma," Harry reasoned as he gave Louis a smile. "But your issues are safe with me," he nodded before chewing his lip.

"Good," Louis spoke before chewing his own lip as well just briefly. "I should go see Niall though and give him this balloon. I promised him a balloon for all the hard work he did with his pushing. My personal push present to him."

Harry couldn't help but laugh at that but he didn't object to Louis leaving. It was after Louis left that he again turned to the elevators, seeing the doors had closed because he had spent time talking to Louis so he pressed the button again and waited for the doors to open. He was sure after today that he'd be a bit nicer to Louis from now on and he'd try not to judge Louis based on what had happened with him and Taylor and what part Louis played in Taylor and Natalie's current situation. It wasn't like Louis was the one keeping them apart, that was Taylor and he was doing it because obviously Louis had something that he wanted.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________

"Are you sure you really want to invite them Haz?" Gemma asked as she scrunched up her nose after Harry had said he wanted to invite Diana and Kate to his baby shower.

Harry shrugged as he ran a hand through his hair, "I don't see any other way around it," he mused before smiling. "Anyway mom always says to be nice to people and I feel I should keep trying, I may win them over with kindness yet."

"But they are both self righteous bitches who have been nothing but mean to you," Gemma pointed out as she rolled her eyes not understanding why her brother would keep trying. "Anyway Zac may not want them there, you know he has been chilly towards his parents ever since he came out and I don't think he cares either way about Isaac's wife."

"He may not care about Isaac's wife but Diana is his mom and he may want her there regardless of how she has been since he came out as gay," Harry said as he looked away from Gemma. "And Diana and Kate are always a two for one deal because Diana is glued to her favorite daughter-in-laws hip."

Gemma huffed but went silent knowing she was winning a losing battle. They'd invite Diana and Kate even if she saw it ending badly. Harry was just too nice of a soul even when people wronged him and she half wished she had the heart her brother did.

When Gemma went silent, Harry just sat there and watched as she made an invitation addressed to Diana and then one to Kate and he couldn't help but smile that he had gotten his way even if he was wary though he wouldn't let Gemma know he was wary. "Where is Nikki at today?" he asked knowing he hadn't seen Nikki since arriving at Gemma's and if Nikki were here she'd probably let herself be known.

"No, she had a date with..." Gemma started but stopped once she realized she wasn't supposed to tell Harry about this. "Someone she went to college with," she finished hoping her lie was believable.

Harry crossed his arms over his bump as he eyed Gemma intently, wishing his sister would look at him so he could tell if she was lying though he had a feeling she was with the way she had stopped and started. "You mean she went out with Natalie?" he asked deciding to question her on his suspicion

It wasn't like Harry was against Nikki and Natalie but he didn't see how Taylor or Natalie could fix their marriage if both parties were seeing other people but then again maybe that was the thing, maybe neither wanted to fix their marriage. Maybe both just wanted to decide to change the sex they were into and throw away some good years and that almost scared Harry because he was sure they had been perfect together and that no one had figured out Taylor as well as Natalie, hell even Louis said he didn't have Taylor figured out but then Harry had said Taylor was an enigma and he was so maybe he had been wrong in thinking Natalie had figured Taylor out too.

Gemma looked up at Harry heaving a sigh as she did so, "I wasn't supposed to tell you but yeah she went out with Natalie," she confirmed as she chewed her lip softly. "T..they've sort of been secretly hanging out since Natalie left."

Now it was Harry's turn to sigh, "And they didn't want me to know?" he asked though it was more of a statement. "Not that I can fault them for it."

"No Haz you really can't fault them for it," Gemma smiled as she laid the pen she had been using to address the invitations down. "You also can't choose who Natalie spends time with....or even who she dates," she reasoned being careful with how she said her last words.

Harry closed his eyes unable to look at his sister now, "I know Gem," he muttered as he opened his eyes but still didn't look at Gemma. "I just I guess I had hope that she and Taylor would work things out and they can't do that if both of them have moved on."

"But why do you want them to work out so bad for?" Gemma questioned as she watched her brother avoid her gaze. "I mean maybe them not being together is best for them. I know they married young and I don't understand why because it's not like they had a kid on the way but they never got to experiment or experience life."

"And that's probably why they are both experimenting now," Harry reasoned as he finally looked at his sister. "I guess I want it to work because if they can break up then who says Zac and I will last?" he asked as his voice cracked and there went his emotions for the second time today. "I love Zac so much but Taylor cheated and Zac was hard to tame before me. What if Zac wakes up one morning and decides I'm not good enough or that he wants to experiment again...and maybe with females?"

Gemma frowned but stood from where she had been sitting, making her way towards Harry, "Zachary is completely head over heels in love with you Harry," she spoke as she sat down in her brother's lap not even caring about his huge bump. "It doesn't take a scientist or even a fool to see it. He looks at you and he just lights up. Trust me he isn't going to cheat or just wake up one day and decide he wants someone else because he has you."

Harry couldn't help but smile at Gemma's words and he pulled his sister closer to him, "What would I do without you reminding me of stuff I should already know?" he asked feeling a tiny smile playing on his lips.

"Go crazy," Gemma smiled as she kissed her brother's forehead. "And have to deal with mom on your own, which speaking of she gets in the day before your baby shower and I was thinking she could stay here that night and spend the rest of the week at your and Zac's place."

"I'm already crazy...crazy for Zac," Harry spoke knowing he was crazy in love with Zac even if at times he did have insecurities, insecurities that had gotten worse thanks to his growing belly and emotions. "That sounds good though I may have to talk to Zac first and see if he is okay with it."

Gemma shook her head at that, "Please mom is like Zac's second mom, I swear if she could she'd adopt him..or no that would be weird. She's probably hoping you'll marry him so he can become her son officially."

"Zac is probably hoping the same so he can be her son. I swear he likes her cooking better than mine," Harry faked pouted as he looked up at Gemma. "He's just using me for my mom's cooking when she visits."

"Can you blame him for that? Mom can make a mean meal," Gemma laughed as she looked down at Harry. "And you really should marry that boy already. What's stopping you?"

At that question Harry went silent because he wasn't sure what was stopping him from marrying Zac. They were in love and happy but did they really need a paper to prove it?


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "You know how Harry's baby shower is tomorrow and Kate and Mom are both going to be there?" he asked as he started to chew on his lip, feeling nervous for what he wanted to say and ask of his brother.

"I'm eating for two now. Leave me alone...." Harry trailed off as he watched Zac looking at him skeptically as he ate his second bowl of ice cream for the day. 

Zac shook his head as he sat down beside Harry on the couch, "I don't just think your problem right now is eating for two. I think you are stress eating because you're nervous for your baby shower tomorrow and the fact that my mom and Kate accepted the invitation to come."

Looking away from Zac, Harry trained his eyes on the strawberry ice cream that he was eating, "That's not true," he denied though in all honesty it really was true. "I'm just really craving ice cream is all."

"At ten in the morning?" Zac questioned as he raised an eyebrow. "By the time dinner time rolls around you won't even be hungry and we have dinner with your mom and Gemma tonight. Your mom is going to think you're sick if you don't eat all of her food."

Harry kept his eyes off of Zac as he lifted a spoonful of ice cream to his lips and took a bite, "I can always just say the pregnancy is affecting my appetite and not making me hungry," he spoke after he swallowed. "She'd buy it because I'm her baby and she loves me too much to know when I'm lying."

Zac laughed softly before he reached over to brush some hair out of Harry's face, "I wish you'd stop lying, stop lying to me and don't lie to your mom tonight."

"Fine, I am nervous," Harry admitted as he looked up at Zac and forced a smile. "I'm nervous because I can't help but feel they only accepted the invitation to do something at the baby shower and I don't want to feel horrible about whatever they do on a day that's supposed to be happy," he sighed once he had finished telling Zac how he felt.

It was like a weight had been lifted off of him now but now he was kind of scared Zac would laugh at him or call him crazy and dumb. After all it had been his idea to invite them and Gemma had tried to stop him but he hadn't listened because he was stubborn and he wanted to try even if he knew trying would never change anything at all really.

"Then why invite them in the first place?" Zac asked as he moved a bit closer to Harry once Harry had finally looked at him again. "I mean I'm sure Gemma tried to warn you otherwise."

"You know she did," Harry replied as he rolled his eyes. "I know you two talk all the darn time behind my back in texts," he said seeing Zac blush as a smirk grew on his lips. "I just wanted to try and be nice. I mean they are your family and this is your mom's first grandchild. I figured she'd at least be there and you know her and Kate are a package deal."

Zac nodded as he sighed and shook his head, "You are too nice for your own good sometimes," he said as he locked eyes with Harry. "But I get why you did it and I promise you nothing will happen."

"But how can you promise me that?" Harry asked as he finished off his ice cream and laid the bowl on the table. "You can't control your mom at all," he frowned almost wishing that Zac could control his mom somehow because it would make some things easier. "Nor can you control Kate."

"I can't," Zac admitted as he leaned in to kiss Harry briefly on the lips, his tongue sliding into Harry's mouth which still faintly tasted of strawberry. "But I promise you I will do my best to find some sort of option," he continued after he pulled away. "Now go change so you can go with Gemma to pick your mom up from the airport."

Pouting Harry leaned over to kiss Zac again, "But...I...don't...want...too," he muttered in between kisses. "I just want to stay here all day kissing you now."

Zac laughed as he pulled away and rested both of his hands on either side of Harry's cheeks, "As much as I would love that, we can't," he said as he shook his head. "I have to go into the studio today and you have to go with Gemma."

Harry continued to pout but he kissed Zac one last time before standing up, "You better make this up to me tonight then," he huffed as he headed towards their bedroom. "Let me kiss you until our lips turn blue."

"Oh trust me," Zac spoke as he too stood from the couch, grabbing the dirty bowl Harry had left laying on the table. "I'll let you do more than kiss me until my lips turn blue," he called out as he headed into the kitchen to put the bowl in the sink.

Blushing as he heard Zac from all the way upstairs Harry shut the bedroom door, a bit glad that Natalie had left early this morning to run some last minute baby shower errands with both Taylor and Nikki. He wasn't sure how well Natalie would do with hearing Zac imply dirty things to him, even if she and Taylor sometimes had done much worse in front of both Zac and Harry.

Coming out of his head Harry blushed even more as he heard Zac holler out an I love you before going out the door. It was a simple gesture but it eased Harry's troubled mind, much like Zac's words on the couch had. Harry knew somehow that Zac would do something to make sure his mom and Kate were nice and polite. Zac always made sure that he was taken care of and got what he wanted. It was one thing Harry was thankful for.

"And I love you too," Harry spoke quietly to himself as he walked to the closet to find an outfit that would fit him as well as look nice because he wanted to look presentable to his mom who he hadn't seen since Christmas when she had flown in from Vermont, the place she was living at now with her new husband.  
_________________________________________________________________

Zac sighed as later that day he turned around in his chair in the office, facing Isaac. Taylor was still out running errands so really all he and Isaac were doing was getting some stuff set up early for Hanson Day and Hop Jam in May and Zac decided since they were alone he was going to use this time to talk to his brother.

"Hey, Ike," Zac started seeing Isaac turn to face him with a curious look on his face. "Can we talk for a bit?"

"I thought that's what you were doing," Isaac teased as he turned to fully face Zac. "But sure go ahead, keep talking baby brother."

Zac playfully raised his hand giving Isaac the bird before deciding to continue with what he is going to say, "You know how Harry's baby shower is tomorrow and Kate and Mom are both going to be there?" he asked as he started to chew on his lip, feeling nervous for what he wanted to say and ask of his brother.

Isaac nodded his head, "I tried to talk to them out of it but they insisted," he said as he shrugged. "I mean I don't really approve of your lifestyle or choices either but I'm not going to constantly fault you for them because you are my brother and I love you."

Smiling softly at Isaac's words Zac felt his cheeks getting hot as he blushed, "C..can you try to at least talk them into being nice?" he asked his voice catching at the beginning. "I know you said you couldn't talk them out of coming but maybe you can tell them to be nice. Harry is just nervous about them coming now and I don't want them to ruin his day, not when they ruin everything else half the time."

"I can try," Isaac said as he gave Zac a smile. "Your best bet would be to ask Zoe though you know. She's your and Harry's biggest fan at home. It drives mom sick."

Zac laughed at what Isaac said. "I wish Mom and Dad would let me see her more," he said knowing he hated that they wouldn't let him have contact with her though maybe once she hit eighteen she'd come around him more. 

"She wishes it too," Isaac smiled more though it was more sad than happy. "I kind of hate how this whole family has been ever since you came out. Mom and Dad forbidding you from the younger kids and that made them resentful..well some of them anyway. I think that's why Mac moved away and we never see much of him anymore and Avery well she's off doing her own thing in New York and refuses to talk to any of us."

"At least Jessica stuck around," Zac added in as he looked towards the closed door where he was sure just outside Jessica was sitting at her desk doing some sort of paper work or something. "But yeah...I guess my sexuality ruined everything."

"No," Isaac shook his head. "Mom and Dad's reaction to their twenty year old son coming out ruined everything," he said as he went silent for a moment. "Which is why, yeah I will give talking to Mom and Kate a try because I'd really like to one day maybe get past all of this stuff and if they try it could change how they see you and think."

Zac couldn't help but grin even after Isaac turned away from him and back to his computer. He knew even with his and Isaac's differences that his eldest brother would always have his back because unlike Isaac's wife or their own mother Isaac had always been soft hearted and too kind for his own good, something he had in common with Harry.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________

"So did you get it?" Zac asked as he stood outside of 3CG with Taylor that night. He only had twenty minutes now until he had to go to Gemma's to have dinner with the Styles family and Taylor luckily had gotten back from his errands with Natalie and Nikki just in time.

Taylor nodded as he handed the bag over to Zac, "Yes but I almost didn't. Natalie and Nikki both shot me daggers when I told them I'd have to leave them alone at the catering company to go run a personal errand. They thought I was just being selfish and going on a caffeine run and to talk to Louis."

"And did you do all that?" Zac asked as he took the bag from Taylor's hands. Reaching inside he slipped the box out and opened it, a smile appearing as the little Claddagh ring stared up at him. It was beautiful and the designer had done a good job on it.

"Maybe but only after I got that," Taylor admitted as he smiled slightly. "Is the ring going to be Harry's push present?"

Zac shook his head as he put the ring back in the bag, "No, I plan on giving it to him before he even gives birth," he revealed seeing a confused look cross his brother's face. "It's Harry's engagement ring."

"Oh," Taylor said as realization dawned on him finally after Zac clued him in. "But you're the wife, shouldn't Harry be proposing to you?"

"Normally he would," Zac nodded as he opened his car door and bent in, putting the bag in the glove box. "But Harry's a bit stubborn on things so I'm making the first move. I mean it's a dance with us really. He made the crack on my crooked smile, I slept with him. He agreed to be my friend with benefits and I fell in love though I was too stubborn to admit it for the longest time but he finally got me too and now, well now I'm going to get him to marry me."

Taylor just shook his head, "Good luck on that."

"I already have luck on my side," Zac smiled before getting in his car and shutting the door once Taylor had moved out of his way. Starting his car up he pulled out, driving to Gemma's apartment and the whole way there he started to formulate in his head just how he wanted this to go down. He figured tomorrow he'd start at the baby shower by asking Anne for Harry's hand in marriage.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "You are family Harry and Isaac was right we should treat you as that."

"Can I feel the baby kick?" Diana asked Harry as she painted a sweet smile on her lips.

At the question Harry just stood in the middle of Gemma's apartment dumb founded as he searched the living room for Zac who he had wished would help him out right now because he was scared shitless at Diana's request. Coming up empty handed on finding Zac, Harry frowned slightly but looked back at the woman who just looked up at him expectantly with a fake smile on her lips.

"Umm...sure," he eventually squeaked out as he felt his cheeks getting hot. "The baby usually umm..kicks here a lot," Harry added in as he grabbed Diana's hand and put it right above his left hip bone where he had felt the baby kicking earlier today and were it usually liked to kick most of the time.

Diana smiled more after Harry placed her hand on his bump, "I'm really sorry Kate couldn't come," she spoke as she locked eyes with Harry. "I guess she thought Isaac was asking too much of us and decided to skip the baby shower all together."

"Asking too much?" Harry asked as he furrowed his brows feeling the baby kick right after he had spoken as if it too was just as confused as he was in this very moment.

"Y..yeah," Diana said as her voice caught once she had felt the tiny kick against her hand. "He told us to be on our best behavior and to treat you as family," she nodded before letting her hand fall from Harry's stomach. "What we should have been doing all along because I guess you kind of are family now aren't you?"

Harry listened to Diana speak and he still found himself standing still as he tried to comprehend what she was saying but it really was hard for him. 

"I may not approve of Zac's lifestyle," Diana continued in Harry's silence, "But he is my son and Walker and I may have done things that weren't so nice and maybe we were in the wrong. We just never really understood what or how Zac's life style worked and before you..well Zac really lived up to the stereotype we had built in our head but then you came along and now..now look at Zac and you're giving us our first grandchild," she smiled this time much more genuine. "You are family Harry and Isaac was right we should treat you as that."

"T..thanks," Harry finally spoke his voice catching because he was still unsure what was happening and he half felt like he had woken up in some alternate universe or something because he had never really expected Diana to tell him he was family and that he was going to be treated as such nor did he even expect her to say Isaac had prompted this change because why would Isaac even get involved?

But then it hit Harry why Isaac would get involved. He had ranted to Zac yesterday morning about his fears and Zac had promised him he'd take care of it and somehow it seemed Zac had. Zac had used Isaac to try and appeal to Kate and Diana and while it seemed Kate hadn't agreed to it because she wasn't here, Diana had and she had even given him that speech after feeling the baby kick. Maybe things would work out after all when it came to Zac's family even if it seemed Kate was going to be stubborn and hold out until hell froze over.

Coming out of his thoughts Harry gave Diana a genuine smile as well before he felt arms around him and he turned his head just in time to see Gemma who was ushering him off before he could offer Diana a goodbye.

"You looked like you needed saving," Gemma spoke as she brought Harry over to where Nikki and Natalie were. "You just had that God save me look on your adorable little face Hazza."

"I didn't need saving," Harry smiled as they came to a stop in front of Nikki and Natalie and he wasn't even surprised to see Natalie holding and loving on Murphy. "I see you stole Niall's son," he teased as he leaned down to kiss the little boy's forehead and he couldn't help but savor the still newborn scent which made him even more excited for the impending arrival of his own child.

Natalie stuck her tongue out at Harry's words, "I didn't steal him. I nearly borrowed him while Niall, Louis, and Taylor all went outside to smoke."

Harry cringed slightly and shook his head, "Speaking of, is that were Zac went too? I haven't seen him in ages and I really need to thank him for something."

Gemma shook her head at Harry's words, "No, Zac took Mom away into the kitchen and hasn't returned with her since. I guess he wanted to talk with her in private."

"Or have her sneak him some desserts," Harry laughed knowing that was more likely because both he and Zac had decided to start cutting out a lot of their sweet intake mainly because Harry was growing self conscious with his pregnancy weight which was partly due to his eating more now and Zac had sweetly decided to join him on not over indulging but Harry of course had figured that wouldn't last.

"Or that too," Gemma agreed as she kissed her brother's cheek. "Want me to go make sure he isn't?"

Harry shook his head no as he gave Gemma a smile, "I'll let him off the hook today."  
________________________________________________________________________________

Zac chewed his lip nervously as he stood in the kitchen with Anne, watching as the woman just looked between him and the engagement ring he planned to give Harry in a few days, preferably this weekend if timing allowed. "Well?" he asked after awhile.

"It's a beautiful ring," Anne smiled as she looked at it carefully. "Harry would love it."

"He would," Zac nodded as he felt butterflies form in his stomach. "I had it made for him."

Anne smiled more at that as she closed the box and handed it back to Zac, "I never expected this you know. Being asked for my son's hand in marriage mainly because I thought he'd be the one doing the asking some day. Never expected him to be gay, never expected him to get pregnant either but here we are," she laughed as she looked Zac over briefly. "Harry is young still, only just turned twenty-one last month but I know he loves you."

Zac couldn't help but smile at Anne's words even if his nerves were killing him right now. "I love him too," he added in. "Never felt like this for anyone else and trust me there were a lot of men before Harry but I think the moment I saw Harry I knew he was the one even if back then I may have been too stubborn to admit it."

"And Harry knows you are the one as well," Anne spoke as she reached out and let her hand rest on Zac's cheek. "You know I already see you as a son and I think I'd be pleased to make it official and all."

"So I have your blessing?" Zac asked as his smile turned into a full on grin.

Nodding her head Anne locked eyes with Zac, "You have my blessing to marry my son."

At Anne's words Zac couldn't help himself as he pulled the woman into a hug. He had actually been afraid for awhile that she'd say no and if she had said no he probably would have never asked Harry because he did respect Harry's mother and Harry's mother did seem to know best at times but thankfully he had Anne's blessing and now he was one more step closer to proposing to the man he hoped would say yes to becoming his husband.  
______________________________________________________________________

"I meant to thank you earlier today," Harry sighed as he laid curled into Zac on their bed, his face going into the crook of Zac's neck. "For what you had Isaac do."

"What I had Isaac do?" Zac asked trying to play innocent. "I don't recall having Isaac do anything."

Hearing Zac trying to be innocent Harry playfully nipped his neck hearing him whimper out slightly. "Your mom told me," he revealed as he stifled a yawn. "I think it was sweet that you asked him to make sure she and Kate treated me nice."

"I only hoped it worked," Zac sighed as he too yawned now. "I mean I really didn't see you guys much as I was in the kitchen with your mom and then I had to help Gemma with stuff."

"She was nice," Harry smiled as he thought back to their conversation. "I think she may be coming around slowly though I don't think Kate ever will."

Zac laughed at that before pulling Harry closer to him, "To hell with Kate."

"To hell with her," Harry agreed as a sleepy smile played on his lips and he just laid in Zac's arms in silence for awhile before a noise from downstairs made him move from Zac's grasp. "Do I hear the sound of talking and tv and laughing?" he asked not even sure if Zac was still awake.

"Probably just the TV, you know how Nat has trouble sleeping cause she is still getting all the time sickness," Zac muttered out. "Let's just sleep."

"I smell food though," Harry whined as he slowly slipped out of bed. "My pregnancy nose and it's super smelling is telling me someone is getting into the left over cake Gemma said we could have," he said as he started to leave the room.

Zac groaned silently before moving out of bed as well, "We're on diets remember," he chimed in as he followed Harry out of their room and down the stairs.

Harry shook his head, "Screw diets it's midnight and the baby and I want more of that cake," he stated before coming to a stop at the sight. There in his and Zac's living room was Natalie and Nikki as well as Louis and Taylor. All four couples were huddled around on the floor while indeed eating the left over cake as well as drinking what looked to be alcohol though Harry was sure Natalie was drinking something that wasn't.

"What the hell is this?" Zac asked from where he stood behind Harry. "Why does everyone just congregate at our place?"

"Because Natalie called us," Louis answered as he turned his head to look at Zac. "Or well she called Taylor and I. I think Nikki just sensed we were all having a meeting and drove herself."

"Did not," Nikki muttered as she hit Louis playfully. "Natalie called me first you dweebs. Then she called you guys."

At this information Harry crossed his arms as he looked at Natalie, "You want to explain yourself Natalie?"

Natalie blushed and sheepishly avoided the gaze of both Harry and Zac, "I was having cravings and decided to have company over to help me indulge them," she said before looking up at both men. "There is still cake left if you guys want to join us."

"And alcohol, I brought some MMMHops," Taylor added in as he grinned up at Zac. "Though I guess Harry can do like Natalie and drink apple juice."

Turning to look at Zac, Harry uncrossed his arms, "You want to join them?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"What do you think?" Zac asked as he smirked before walking past Harry. "I can never pass up cake and alcohol no matter what time it is."

Laughing at that Harry followed behind Zac and eventually they both joined the other four in the floor were they watched episodes of Friends and it was in these moments with all of these people that Harry swore he was happy that Zac came into his life and maybe he could find a way to adjust to Taylor and Natalie's new situation because they clearly had and they clearly all were still friends.

"And maybe I won't let that stop me from marrying Zac some day," Harry muttered under his breath without even meaning to.

"Huh?" Zac asked having faintly heard his name come from Harry's lips.

"Nothing," Harry said as he gave Zac a smile before leaning over to peck his lips. "Just talking to myself."


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "You are acting like some proud mother," Zac said as Natalie held him tighter and he made a face hoping she didn't hold him too much tighter or he may not be able to breathe.

"Was it planned?" Natalie asked as she eyed Zac as they both stood in the kitchen.

"Was what planned?" Zac asked doing his best to feign innocence as he looked at Natalie who was helping him fix a simple dinner. A dinner he was fixing for Harry.

Natalie rolled her eyes before crossing her arms, "This...Gemma and Nikki offering to take Harry out for a manicure and pedicure and you having me help you fix this homemade lasagna recipe that your mom makes," she said as she shook her head. "Though really you are doing most of the work and surprisingly not ruining anything so I don't see why you needed me."

"Maybe it was planned," Zac shrugged as he finished up the last layer of the lasagna and put it in the already pre-heated oven. "It's been in the plans for a month now."

"A month?!" Natalie asked as she felt her eyes growing wide. "Did I forget a big date you and Harry have or something?" she asked as she walked over to the calender and looked at it. "It's March so I know it's not your officially dating anniversary, that was June and you guys met in May so that rules out your meeting anniversary too."

Laughing Zac walked up behind Natalie, "It's no anniversary. I plan on asking Harry to marry me and I got his ring designed last month and Taylor picked it up the day before the baby shower and at the baby shower I asked for Anne's blessing and she gave it to me," he admitted as he watched Natalie turn to just give him a look that he couldn't read well and usually Natalie was an open book so this scared him just slightly.

"That's so sweet Zachary," Natalie spoke as a smile played on her lips and she pulled Zac into a hug. "I am so proud of you and all you have become," she muttered her voice cracking as she held Zac tighter.

"You are acting like some proud mother," Zac said as Natalie held him tighter and he made a face hoping she didn't hold him too much tighter or he may not be able to breathe. 

Pulling away from the hug, Natalie rested her hand on Zac's cheek, "I kind of am," she smiled before shrugging. "I mean you lived with Taylor and I for so long and we watched you go from every Tom,Dick, and Harry before Zayn and then once you had Zayn it was every Tom,Dick, and Harry and then back to Zayn because you two were so on and off and now..now you are finally settling down and sowing your oats and I really honestly never thought that day would come or I feared it would come but with Zayn."

"But I thought you liked Zayn and still kept in contact with him," Zac said as he looked at Natalie confused. "So I figured you wouldn't ever mind it if I had settled down with him too."

"I do like Zayn," Natalie clarified as she moved her hand from Zac's cheek. "I just don't think he is husband or father material and if you had stayed with him I just don't think it would have made you as happy as you could have been."

"So you are saying I would have just been massively unhappy with anyone who wasn't Harry?" Zac asked as he gave Natalie a smile because he knew the answer to his own question. He would have been unhappy with Zayn or any other man who wasn't Harry and maybe Harry had came along at the right time because if Harry hadn't he probably would have taken Zayn back. 

Meeting Harry had fallen in that three week gap when he stayed away from Zayn before running back, except when he had met Harry he hadn't ran back because he was too busy being wooed by Harry and wooing Harry in return though really he'd never cop to the wooing Harry part back in the early days because back then all he had wanted was a friends with benefits though he really hadn't ever looked at any other man once Harry came into his life, though some men had tried during their friends with benefits stage, Zac had always turned them down for one reason or another and now he knew why, had known for awhile. It was because Harry had always been the one and would always be the one and even before he knew it or could make himself say it he just never could think of hurting him or being with anyone else.

"I guess that is what I am saying," Natalie nodded as she smiled back at Zac. "You found your right fit in Harry."

"Then let's hope he says yes tonight," Zac said as he walked to the kitchen table and sat down. "I called Gemma this morning and she promised to keep him out until eight so I still have a few hours. Have to get some stuff ready because I want to sweep my man off his feet tonight."

Natalie shook her head as she looked at Zac, "Zachary, Harry would say yes to you even if you didn't sweep him off his feet."

"I don't know about that," Zac admitted feeling some last minute fears settling in his stomach. "He's been so wary ever since your and Taylor's split. Feels like there isn't any hope for anyone now sometimes."

"That's ridiculous," Natalie said as she sighed. "I'm going to have to talk to Harry eventually but what happened with Taylor and I is no reason for him to be negative. I just think Taylor and I, we need this time to grow individually and try new things and new people and then decide where we stand."

Zac nodded his head, "I get that but I'm not sure Harry does. All he sees is you and Taylor being stubborn by messing around with Louis and Nikki."

"But I love Louis and Taylor seems to be okay with Nikki," Natalie mused as she shrugged. "They aren't what's keeping us apart. We just don't feel like we click right at the moment and we click better with other people. It's why we've decided to do a trial separation for a year and then decide what to do after."

"Well don't tell Harry any of this until I have a ring on his finger, yeah?" Zac asked as he locked eyes with Natalie. "I don't need him saying no and wounding my pride."

"I'll do my best to keep my mouth shut if I see Harry before tonight, scout's honor," Natalie laughed as she did a little hand gesture proving she meant what she said. "Which speaking of tonight, tell me your plans so I can help you do those too. I mean if you need my help with all that stuff."

Zac just grinned at Natalie's enthusiasm, "I do need your help with some stuff still," he admitted as he looked at her. "Just some simple things to pick up at the store."

"I can do that," Natalie said. "Simple things are the easiest."  
____________________________________________________________________________________________

Later that night Zac took several deep breaths as he stood in the kitchen with Natalie yet again. Gemma had just texted him that she was on her way back with Harry and now Zac really was nervous. "What if he says no?"

"He won't say no," Natalie reassured Zac as she got the lasagna out of the stove and sat it on the counter before getting down two plates. "Now go get the table ready. Set up the candles and all that junk while I put the food on the plates and get your music ready. It's the last things I have to do and I can probably make it out of here before Harry even gets home."

"Where are you going to go for the night?" Zac asked as he followed Natalie's orders. "I mean I almost feel as if I am kicking you out for the night last minute."

Natalie laughed at Zac's words, "You aren't kicking me out last minute," she reassured him as she plated the lasagna and turned around to hand them off to Zac when he walked behind her. "I texted Louis when I was out buying some of the stuff you needed. I'm gonna spend the night with him and Niall."

Zac raised an eyebrow at that but he didn't question it though he was sort of surprised at how well Natalie was getting on with Louis then again Louis had made Taylor change his mind about this pregnancy so maybe Natalie had reasons to love and be close to him.

"Well, I think everything is done," Zac finally said after the table was set and he chewed his lip. "Harry is on his way home and everything is ready. All I have to do is pray he says yes to me."

"He''ll say yes," Natalie grinned as she walked over to Zac and kissed his cheek. "Good luck," she whispered before pulling away and leaving the kitchen.

As Natalie left the kitchen Zac just sighed and sat down at a chair at the table as he listened to Natalie's footsteps as she walked around the house and soon he heard her holler out a goodbye and he knew then it was just him waiting on Harry to get back home.

The moment he finally heard the sound of a car pulling into the driveway Zac swore his butterflies were getting worse in his stomach but he did his best to ignore them as he stood from the table and walked to the entrance of the kitchen where he could watch when Harry came inside.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Harry gave Gemma a kiss on the cheek before opening the car door, "Call me when you get home safely," he told her before getting out of the car and as he shut the door he swore he could hear her mutter something but he couldn't make out what it was. Shaking his head though he walked towards the house, hearing her drive away.

Reaching into the pocket of his jeans he got out the house key and let himself in, "Honey I'm...." he started but stopped as he walked inside and took in the house. It was silent except for what sounded like faint music coming from the kitchen and the aroma of food was hitting his nostrils as well.

"Zac?!" he questioned as he shut the front door and headed towards the kitchen. "What the heck is going on here?" he asked once he finally reached the kitchen and when he did he had to stop at the sight. There in front of Harry at the entry way was Zac but behind him the kitchen was set up nicely, only lit by candles on the table and two candles on the island in the middle of the kitchen and if Harry wasn't mistaken he was sure that was lasagna on the plates that were on the kitchen table.

Harry was sure his mouth dropped open some and he looked at the sight some more before his eyes fell back on Zac, "Y..you did all this?" he asked as he stepped just a bit farther into the kitchen.

"Mhmm," Zac said as he walked up behind Harry. "Had Natalie's help because I probably shouldn't be left unsupervised in the kitchen while trying to cook but I did most all of this."

Laughing slightly at Zac's words Harry just smiled as he felt tears in his eyes but he didn't want to cry, not right now but Zac rarely did anything this romantic and Harry swore his heart was going to burst with all the love he felt for this man. "Did I forget an anniversary?" he asked quietly as he walked towards the table.

"No anniversary," Zac answered as he shook his head, pulling a chair out for Harry once Harry had reached the table. "Just want to surprise and take care of my baby sometimes."

Harry couldn't help but smile more at Zac's words and he sat down, watching as Zac sat down across from him eventually. "And Gemma calling out of the blue to take me out today?"

"That was part of the plan as well," Zac smirked as he winked at Harry. "I needed an excuse to get you out of the house."

"I see," Harry said as he caught Zac's eye and returned the wink. It was after that, that they began to eat and talk about random trivial things though Harry's mind kept wandering off, wondering if Zac had other motives for tonight.

"How about a dance?" Zac asked once they had both finished eating. "You up for a dance Styles?"

Blushing slightly Harry chewed his lip as he looked at Zac, "I don't know Hanson, you know I have two left feet sometimes," he replied as he watched Zac stand up and walk over holding out his hand. "If we both fall down and get hurt don't blame me," he spoke before taking Zac's hand and standing up.

"We won't fall," Zac reassured him as he pulled Harry close. "And even if we did you'd land on me so you'd have a soft cushion and I'd be the one hurt," he teased as he let his lips go to Harry's cheek which he kissed softly.

Harry couldn't help but shiver as Zac kissed his cheek and as they began to move to the music, Harry closed his eyes as Zac began to hum the words of the song to him. It was some old nineties song and Harry thought the band may have been called All-4-One.

When the song hit one part though about never making a promise that one didn't intend to keep Harry opened his eyes as he felt Zac move away and he swore right then that he was frozen on the spot as he watched Zac drop down on one knee, reaching for something in the pocket of his pants and when Harry saw it was a small black box he felt those familiar tears wanting to come out again and the fight to keep them at bay became hard when Zac opened the box to reveal a Claddagh ring. It was much like the ring Harry saw when they had been in Ireland the week they made their relationship official and he had told Zac if he ever got engaged he wanted a ring just like that to wear proudly on his finger.

"Zac..." Harry started once he could finally talk but he watched as Zac shook his head no.

"Let me speak now okay?" Zac asked as he nodded his head, looking up at Harry. "I remember what you said in Ireland you know, the day I agreed to be your boyfriend officially. You saw a ring much like this one in some jewelry shop and told me if you ever got engaged you wanted a ring just like this. Well here is your ring baby," he smiled as his voice cracked some. "I know you've had your doubts lately on marriage and relationships lasting but I still want to give this marriage thing with you a try Harry Edward Styles. I know I can't promise you a perfect relationship, never could but what I can promise is as long as we're trying I'm staying, even with arguments and differences and everything. I'm staying and I want you to agree to marry me and stay as well."

Taking a deep breath Harry had to reach his hand up to wipe the tears going down his cheek, "Yes," he nodded as he locked eyes with Zac. "I'll marry you Zachary Walker Hanson because I'd choose you in a hundred lifetimes, in a hundred worlds, in any version of reality, I'd find you and I'd choose you," he said as he smiled watching as Zac took his hand and slid the ring on it, with the tip of the heart pointing towards his finger tips.

After the ring was on his finger Harry turned his hand to look at it and he smiled, seeing that the heart had one side with his birthstone and the other side with Zac's.

"It's also engraved with the word Anam cara which is Gaelic for soul mate. The Irish supposedly believe when you are blessed with an anam cara that you have arrived at the most sacred place. Home," Zac spoke as he stood up and watched Harry look at the ring. "I had it personally made for you."

"It's beautiful," Harry said sincerely as he looked at Zac again. "It's so beautiful and you're so beautiful and we're engaged," he smiled before pulling Zac into a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too," Zac muttered as he kissed Harry back for a bit before pulling away. "But the nights not over. How about you head upstairs while I blow the candles out, but don't go into our bedroom without me."

Harry nodded and turned to walk up the stairs wondering just what else Zac had done, because really he had already made tonight wonderful and special and Harry was sure he had probably fallen deeper in love with him than he already was. Getting to their bedroom Harry came to a stop and waited on Zac though luckily he didn't have to wait long because before he knew it heard Zac's footsteps.

"No peaking," Zac spoke as he walked up behind Harry and threw a hand around Harry's eyes. "At least until I say you can," he said as he used his free hand to open their door and then he lead Harry inside the room.

Harry smiled but he did as Zac said and kept his eyes closed as Zac lead him into the room and the moment Zac removed his hand and said he could look his smile turned into a grin as he saw their bed covered in rose petals and this room too was lit just by candles on the bedside tables.

"I never knew you could be such the romantic Zac," Harry said as he turned to look at Zac, his arms reaching out to pull him closer. "My fiancee the secret romantic guy," he smirked as he let his arms go around Zac's waist. "I like it."

"Maybe I should do it more often then," Zac whispered before slowly inching his face closer to Harry's. "Like doing things that you like," he said before kissing him on the lips.

Kissing Zac back, Harry moaned out slightly as he felt Zac's tongue wanting entrance into his mouth, something he let happen and it was then that their kisses turned lazy and Harry really didn't mind. He almost kind of liked just lazily brushing his tongue along Zac's instead of kissing him fully. It was more of a turn on and it was helping to make him hard.

As he deepened the kiss finally, Harry fell back on the bed, bringing Zac down with him as he went. It was the move to the bed that finally broke the kiss though too but only long enough for both of them to get rid of their shirts and then the kissing started up again and continued through them removing their pants and underwear.

"Where you wearing lacy black panties?" Harry asked into the kiss as he felt Zac grinding their cocks together which made his own hips buck up slightly.

Zac bit down on Harry's lip before breaking the kiss to move his lips down onto Harry's neck, "Maybe," he muttered out as he bit into the flesh of Harry's skin. "Figured you'd like seeing me in those panties. You did buy them for me as your Valentine's Day gift."

"Oh....ughs....I did," Harry spoke as he felt Zac's lips travel from his neck and down onto his chest and over his bump, a bump that when he kissed it he did so, so softly and then his lips continued on their way down and before Harry could even react Zac had somehow made it between his legs and Harry moaned out loudly as he felt Zac's tongue brushing across his hole.

"Fucking hell," he hissed out as his head fell back into the pillows and roses and Harry let his eyes fall shut as Zac continued to lick around and even in his hole. Zac's tongue just felt so good there and Harry was sure that if he tried to speak anything that they'd all just end up being curse words.

When he felt one of Zac's fingers slide inside of him as Zac continued his licking, Harry bucked up again and even with his eyes closed he let his hands find their way down to Zac's hair and he tugged and pulled on it, liking the feelings that Zac was giving him.

"L...love it when you eat my ass," Harry whimpered out as Zac began to move his finger in and out of Harry at a nice pace. "Love it so much daddy," he sighed as he gave Zac's hair a hard tug, his eyes opening again. "Always satisfying your baby," he smirked as he watched Zac move away long enough to smile at him before going back to work with his finger and his tongue.

It was when he started to get close though that Harry felt Zac pull away again and he whimpered out, only stopping when Zac came back up to kiss him as he got himself aligned at his entrance and soon entered him.

"Not how I want to get my baby off," Zac said into Harry's mouth once he was inside of him. "Want to get you off the proper way," he finished as he let his hand wrap around Harry's cock and he began to thrust in and out of him, letting his hand find a rhythm with his hips.

Finding himself moving with Zac's hand and his thrusts Harry felt his breathing getting harder and his kisses to Zac got more frantic and feverish because he knew he was close and he figured from the way Zac was moving into him that Zac too was close. "Come on daddy," he purred out into the kiss feeling Zac began to tremble above him. "Make your baby come and come with him," he said as he felt a familiar feeling building up into his stomach.

"Baby so close?" Zac asked as his movements got even harder and faster and he was sure Harry's back was pressed as far into the mattress as it could go.

All Harry could do was nod at that because it was then that he came and as he came he found himself biting down onto Zac's lips as his body trembled and he felt himself slowly clench around Zac who it seemed soon followed him into finishing because soon he could feel Zac filling him up literally and he just laid there grinning because this probably was the best way to end tonight.

"Fuck," Zac sighed as he pulled out of Harry and laid beside him on the bed. "Just fuck."

Harry laughed and nodded at that, "I think that's how I feel too," he said as he moved closer to Zac once Zac was laying beside him. "Just fuck but it's a good feeling to have after tonight," he smiled as he kissed Zac's cheek. 

Zac grinned as Harry kissed his cheek, "It is hmm?" he asked as he pulled him closer. "You sure I took care of you good enough?"

"You always take care of me fine," Harry grinned as he snuggled into Zac, stifling a yawn. "Daddy knows how to take care of business," he said as he kissed Zac's cheek again. "Going to make a good husband to me," he admitted knowing Zac would be a good husband.

"Lucky to have you," he added on as his eyes closed and he drifted off not even caring that he had rose petals stuck to his back or that he was sweaty and sticky. As he slept though he found himself dreaming of Zac and weddings and maybe even babies..lots of babies.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "Why was he asking about Zac anyway?" Harry spat out as he narrowed his eyes before picking up his drink and putting his lips around the straw which he sucked on angrily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sort of just a filler chapter.

"How far along are you?" a voice asked from behind Harry and he turned around from where he was standing in the middle of the baby clothes section, forcing a smile as he came face to face with Zac's ex.

"Umm eight and a half months," Harry spoke not even sure why Zayn had approached him. Zayn and Liam just lived down the road from him and Zac and it wasn't the first time they had been in the same vicinity but they had been doing good about avoiding each other because it was kind of obvious to everyone who knew them that Harry had issues when it came to the man who Zac had been on and off with and Harry was sure Zayn hated him because he had kept Zac from coming back to him.

Zayn nodded as his eyes looked at Harry's bump, "I bet Zac is scared shitless huh?" he asked as he laughed slightly. "Always told me he never wanted children."

Harry kept his forced smile at Zayn's words mainly because he caught the implication behind his tone. He was implying that Zac probably still didn't want children. "Zac was scared at first," he said as he reached down to instinctively touch his baby bump as if to protect it. "But he came around when we went to the first ultrasound," he smiled as he remembered that day.

Zac had heard their baby's heartbeat and when Harry looked up at him he had been surprised to see him crying because it was so rare that Zac cried in front of him.

"I guess he comes around to a lot of things with you," Zayn said as he turned to look at some of the baby clothes. "Being in a serious relationship, having kids, getting married..." he trailed off as he looked back at Harry. "Just funny to me how someone like you could change a man like him."

"Someone like me?" Harry questioned not even asking how Zayn knew about the engagement even though it had been a week ago and they still hadn't told hardly anyone but close friends. Harry just figured Natalie had let it slip.

"Young and naive," Zayn explained as he shrugged his shoulder. "You know what kind of man he is. He'll realize eventually that marrying is for fools and being tied down isn't what he wants and then he'll leave you alone with your child. Maybe it will be what you need though, make you stop being so naive."

Biting his tongue literally and figuratively, Harry looked down briefly as he tried to compose himself, his hand moving higher on his bump to where the baby was kicking. A baby that was proof of the love he shared with Zac and was proof of the changed man Zac was.

"It sucks you can't see that Zac isn't the same man you knew and loved Zayn," Harry finally spoke as he looked back up. "He won't leave me and I trust that. I trust him. If I didn't I wouldn't be engaged to him."

Zayn scoffed at that as he shook his head, "And again your naivety shows Harry," he sighed as he chewed his lip briefly. "Don't say I didn't tell you so when Zac does leave you," he warned before turning and walking away.

Watching Zayn walk off, Harry drew in a breath as he glared at the man until he could no longer see him. "Fucking asshole," he muttered to himself as he turned back to the clothes and mindlessly went through them because now it was hard to concentrate on anything other than Zayn's words and the fact that he officially hated the man more than he thought possible and he really couldn't help but wonder why Zayn even cared what happened between him and Zac because Zayn had Liam.

Shaking his head he slowly reached for his phone in the pocket of his jeans. Once he had it in hand he clicked on the lock screen and then went to his contacts where he found Natalie's name.

Meet me for lunch? That new place downtown- Hazza

Sending the text he didn't even wait for a reply because he knew she'd say yes, she never turned him down for lunch and lunch was where he planned to interrogate her, find out what the hell Zayn's issues where because up until today their unspoken avoidance peace treaty had been good and then out of nowhere Zayn had broken it and created bad blood between them.  
________________________________________________________________

Natalie blushed as she looked down and away from Harry's gaze as they sat in a corner booth at the restaurant where they were having lunch. Harry had just gotten done asking her rapid fire questions about Zayn and she sighed not even sure where to start at with answering them.

"H..he asked about Zac the other day when he ran into me at the gym," Natalie answered the first question. "I kind of slipped about the engagement without even realizing it."

"Why was he asking about Zac anyway?" Harry spat out as he narrowed his eyes before picking up his drink and putting his lips around the straw which he sucked on angrily. "He has no business asking about Zac," he continued once he finished taking a big drink of the watermelon smoothie he had ordered.

"But he does sometimes," Natalie admitted as she tried to avoid Harry's gaze because she felt like he was giving her death glares. "Only when he and Liam are having issues."

Harry huffed out at that, "And let me guess they are having issues now?"

Natalie nodded her head meekly, "They broke up and Liam moved out of their house. Took some job out in California modeling and Zayn is upset."

"So what, he wants Zac back?" Harry asked harshly. "That's the only reason I can think for him to even be a jackass and talk to me or say the stuff he said."

"I'm sorry," Natalie apologized as she looked at Harry. "If I had known he would do that or do anything I wouldn't have told him," she sighed not liking seeing Harry in this mood. He was rarely upset or angry and she half blamed his pregnancy but she also knew a lot of the blame fell on Zayn. "But I don't think he wants Zac back...and even if he did you know Zac wouldn't go back to him. Zac loves you."

"Zac loved Zayn too," Harry countered as he sighed, his arms dropping slightly. "I trust Zac though but I don't trust Zayn, especially not after today. What if he tries to take Zac from me?"

Natalie shook her head as she reached across the table to take Harry's hand, "If he does he won't get nowhere because Zac is as committed to you as he can be," she spoke using her best tone to reassure Harry. "He'd always choose you and you need to stop worrying over what-ifs, okay. Let's just finish our lunch and then go home and watch TV okay. I'll even paint your nails."

"Toenails too?" Harry asked finally smiling.

"Toenails too," Natalie answered glad to see Harry smiling.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________

Zac who was sitting on the bed with his laptop looked up as he watched Harry come into the room with a towel wrapped around his waist and one around his hair. "How was today?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow. 

Harry shrugged, "It was alright," he spoke as he went to the drawers and opened the top one, looking for a pair of boxers. "Saw an old friend and had lunch with Natalie."

"Old friend?" Zac asked curiously as he watched Harry fumble through the drawer. "Anyone I know?" he asked with a hint of curiosity. To be honest he already knew who the friend was as he had, had the same visit from that friend today.

"Z...Zayn," Harry responded as he pulled out a pair of boxers. "First time we ever talked actually but he sure felt like an old friend since Natalie talks about him sometimes and all."

Zac couldn't help but watch as Harry dropped his towel that was around his waist and step into the boxers he had picked out. "Zayn came by here today," he spoke seeing Harry turning to face him quickly. "Mentioned seeing you and then went on this whole spiel about how he had warned you what was to come."

"He was an asshole about it," Harry said as he walked to the bed slowly and climbed in beside Zac. "Sounded so sure that you'll leave me one day."

"I won't though," Zac said as he shut down his laptop and eventually moved it to the nightstand beside the bed. "I love you too much to leave you," he smiled as he moved closer to Harry and kissed his cheek softly. "You're the only person daddy takes care of," he muttered onto Harry's skin. "Only person I want to take care of now."

Harry shivered and closed his eyes at Zac's words, "So you don't want Zayn?" he asked softly.

"Only you baby," Zac muttered as his lips trailed down from Harry's cheek to his neck. "I told Zayn as much today and I warned him to stay away from you, hopefully he will," he continued as he began to suck on Harry's skin.

"And if he doesn't?" Harry asked his hips moving up as Zac's hand brushed across his crotch.

"Then I'll take care of him somehow," Zac answered honestly as he let his hand brush across Harry's crotch again. "I'll handle him but right now I think I want to handle you and take care of you. I think you need it," he smirked as he heard Harry mutter out an mmhm.

That was all the words he needed to continue what he started, knowing that sex could help the both of them but especially Harry who he had known was probably upset after his run in with Zayn and besides yoga, sex was really the only thing that ever helped to truly calm Harry down.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: Harry nodded his head, giving Natalie a smile, "Just some pains. Think the baby is kicking too hard."

"I will be much happier when I’m not carrying a bowling ball in my stomach," Harry grunted out as he walked with Natalie around the store she had drug him to do some shopping. Normally he'd like shopping but he was aching and fat and just plain miserable.

Natalie laughed as she looked over at Harry, "It's a baby not a bowling ball," she reminded him as she picked out some tops to try on. "And you'll give birth soon, just be patient."

"Patient?!" Harry asked through gritted teeth. "I am a week overdue. I'll remember to tell you to be patient in a few months when you are in my position," he spoke reminding her that soon she'd be just this big and miserable too. "And when you complain about me telling you to be patient I will remind you of this very moment."

Again Natalie laughed as she walked to the changing rooms to try the top on, "My kid's dad is Taylor, he does everything on time so I think our child will take after him."

Harry was able to laugh at that as he walked beside Natalie, "Oh really?" he teased as he watched her go into one of the changing rooms when they reached them and he stayed outside, putting a hand on his back which was aching something awful. "So he even came on time huh?"

"You didn't really just ask that?" Natalie asked her tone coming out disgusted but Harry could tell she was teasing him. "But for your information, sometimes he came a little early actually, before I was even done. Those nights were a fucking bummer."

"Guess he's the only Hanson that comes early," Harry smirked as he thought of Zac. "And the only one to leave their partner unsatisfied."

Natalie tsked from behind the door, "You my dear Harry are a pervert and I really didn't want to know just how well Zac pleases you."

"Of course you did," Harry nodded as Natalie finally opened the door, holding two shirts that she soon put in her cart while taking the other shirts and putting them up. "So does this mean we can eat lunch now?" he asked a bit too hopefully.

"Once I pay, yes we can go out to lunch," Natalie nodded as she began walking to the front of the store.

Walking behind Natalie, Harry moved his hand to his stomach as the pain he had felt in his back now seemed to move there and he winced ever so slightly.

"You okay?" Natalie asked as she stopped briefly to look at Harry who had stopped walking all together now.

Harry nodded his head, giving Natalie a smile, "Just some pains. Think the baby is kicking too hard."

"You sure?" Natalie asked another question, sounding as if she hadn't believed Harry's initial response.

"Positi..." Harry started but stopped when the pain hit again and he chewed his lip. "Okay maybe not so positive," he admitted as he looked up at her.

Natalie's eyes widened as she rushed over to his side, "Is this it?!" she questioned panic sounding in her voice. "Is it baby time?!"

Harry was going to answer and tell her no but before he could, he felt something between his legs and he was sure that it was his water breaking. "I....oh....my water just broke," he finally stated seeing the panic that had been in Natalie's voice cross over to her face but she surprisingly seemed to stay calm as she grabbed a hold of him and then her purse, which was still in the cart.

"Have to get you outside to the car," Natalie spoke as she kept her grip on Harry. "Then we go to the hospital as fast as we can because there is no way I am delivering your baby."

"You...need...to..call...Zac," Harry muttered out in between another pain or what he now suspected was a contraction. "Zac needs to know it's baby time."  
________________________________________________________________________________________

"Go faster!" Zac yelled as he sat in the passenger seat of Taylor's car. "You need to fucking go faster."

Taylor glared slightly as he turned to look at Zac, "Would you like me to get a ticket like you did when you were the one driving my car ten minutes ago?" he asked his voice coming off pissed. "I mean hell you trying to cry your way out of a ticket is what lead to us being slower than what we are."

Zac glared back at Taylor, "Excuse you Taylor, but I was not crying to get out of my ticket," he hissed as he shook his head. "I was actually on the verge of tears. I can't miss Harry's birth...I can't miss my child being born," he muttered as he ran a hand through his hair. "Fuck I'm gonna be a dad in a matter of hours," he said as he felt a new wave of panic rush through him.

As he came to that realization he just sat in silence for awhile. He was going to actually be a father and not just a soon to be father. His life was changing and it scared Zac yet at the same time he kind of liked the thrill of change even if being responsible for a little tiny human scared the living daylights out of him.

"You want me to just drive off somewhere and you can runaway and forget about all of this?" Taylor teased as he groaned when Zac hit his leg hard. "No hitting the driver, I could crash."

"Then stop making shitty jokes," Zac replied as he rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to run off and forget about this. I wouldn't do that to Harry, now drive god damn faster and get me to him!"

Taylor sighed as he shook his head, "I'm going as fast as I can mister bossy pants," he retorted which earned him another hit to his leg.  
______________________________________________________________________________________

Natalie chewed on her lip as she paced back and forth as she stood in the waiting room with Taylor. He and Zac had arrived two hours ago and since then she and Taylor had made the calls to everyone else and Gemma and Nikki swore they were on their way with Anne in tow and even Diana had promised to stop by.

"Is Louis coming?" she finally asked as she stopped pacing and turned to look at Taylor. She knew he had been texting Louis now for a bit.

Taylor shook his head, "Said he doesn't feel right coming since he isn't family."

"But he is family," Natalie said as she walked to where Taylor was. "He's your boyfriend and you love him. I love him and I know regardless of whether Zac or Harry will admit it he has grown on them too."

Laughing Taylor reached out and pulled Natalie too him, "You shouldn't like him you know," he stated and Natalie knew deep down that was Taylor's way of admitting he had messed up. "No one should."

Natalie smiled as she looked up at Taylor, "But we do and I think deep down he loves all of us too so he should come."

"I'll text him and see if I can change his mind," Taylor spoke and Natalie watched as he used his free hand to use his phone quickly.

It was only after she watched him send off the text that she laid her head against his shoulder, "You know soon this will be us here, having our baby."

Taylor hummed in agreement, "Kind of scary isn't it?" he asked as he kissed the top of her head. "Us having a baby. Just hope I'm not as bad as Zac about getting to the hospital."

"I'm sure you'll be fine," Natalie reassured as she chuckled. "I think I want you, Louis, and Nikki in the room when I give birth," she continued. "All the people who are going to be helping to raise this baby."

"So..does...is this..." Taylor sighed unable to say what he wanted.

"It means I know we don't love each other like we should," Natalie spoke for him. "You love Louis and believe it or not I love Nikki and...and I think I want to try with her just like I think you want to try with Louis," she said as she looked up at Taylor, seeing him blush under her gaze.

Taylor nodded his head sheepishly, "I do," he confirmed. "But that doesn't mean I don't love you. I did love you at one point."

Natalie smiled at his words, "I loved you at one point too," she said as she leaned up on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. She had loved him at one point but now she knew after being with Nikki and experiencing new things that, that love just wasn't enough and she had seen the way Taylor looked at Louis and she knew he had known it too.

It was after the kiss on the cheek that things went silent between them and then eventually other people showed up. Gemma,Nikki, and Anne had been first followed by Diana who had brought along Zoe and then finally Louis walked in carrying Niall's baby who was in a baby carrier, claiming he had baby-sitting duty since Niall had went back to work.

Natalie wasn't sure then how much time had passed maybe an hour maybe two but soon they all saw Zac come into the room and she swore the smile on his face was so big, bigger than she had ever seen.

"Well is the baby here?" Anne asked as she stood from where she had been sitting and walked over to Zac.

Zac nodded a yes at her question, "The baby is here. Mine and Harry's daughter is here."

"It's a girl?" Gemma squealed with delight and Natalie was sure she had that same delight at the idea of Zac and Harry having a daughter.

"It's a girl," Zac confirmed as a few tears went down his cheeks. "Healthy and she has a good set of lungs too."


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "Cora Anne Hanson-Styles," Harry said out loud as the baby cooed before opening her eyes.

“We really should decide on a name…” Zac stated as he looked at the sleeping child in Harry's arms. A baby girl that was now over nine hours old and still had no name. "I mean everyone keeps asking and I hate when we have to say we don't have one picked."

Harry sighed as he studied the baby, "I just thought when I saw the baby for the first time I'd know," he frowned as he looked up at Zac. "But she doesn't fit any of the names I had picked for a girl."

Zac couldn't help but laugh because he knew that feeling. He was the same way. "What names did you pick out for a girl?" he asked curiously as he ran a hand through his hair. "Maybe we can choose from the names we both like."

"Anne was always a top contender," Harry admitted as his cheeks heated up. "Cause of my mom and Gemma and Natalie. Besides Anne though I also liked Charlotte."

Scrunching up his nose Zac looked at his daughter, "Charlotte just doesn't suit her but maybe we can keep Anne."

Harry shook his head, "She doesn't look like an Anne."

"Annabelle?" Zac asked curiously as he raised an eyebrow. "It's a name I considered in the first few months of your pregnancy. Annabelle and Corey were my top picks for girls. Though I was really into Annabelle."

Again Harry shook his head, "She doesn't look like an Annabelle either but maybe a Corey," he mused as the baby moved slightly in her sleep. "Corey Anne."

"No," Zac spoke not liking the sound of that name. "Just doesn't have the right ring," he said as he thought for a bit before smiling softly. "Cora Anne sounds better."

Harry just sat there for the longest time staring at the baby and Zac was almost afraid he was going to turn the name down but soon a smile formed on Harry's lips and Zac felt like he could breath easy.

"Cora Anne Hanson-Styles," Harry said out loud as the baby cooed before opening her eyes. "I think she likes it," he smiled more as he turned to face Zac.

"And it fits her," Zac said as he watched her open her eyes and he reached out to gently run a finger down her cheek. "Yes, your name does fit you doesn't it Cora?" he asked hearing her coo again as if she was trying to agree though in all honesty he doubted she even knew what they were talking about.

"Cora Anne it is then," Harry nodded as he moved closer to Zac. "Let's just never tell her she spent the first few hours of her life unnamed."

Zac laughed loudly but he nodded his head, "Deal," he said as he leaned in to kiss Harry's forehead. "You did so well today," he said knowing Harry had done good. "You didn't even threaten to kill me when you were pushing."

Laughing Harry shook his head as he looked up at Zac, "But I did threaten the no sex thing."

"I'm sure we'll get you past that eventually," Zac smirked as he winked at Harry who just stuck his tongue out. "It's not like you can deny me for long. Anyway, I think I'd like to have another baby eventually," he admitted honestly as he watched Cora just look around from where she was positioned in Harry's arms. 

"Is that so?" Harry asked sounding utterly shocked. "Figured just one would be your limit."

Shaking his head Zac chewed his lip, "Seeing Cora I think I realize I want more than just one but maybe I'll change my mind once we get her home and this parenting thing really settles in."  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry awoke with a jolt in his bed as he looked around the dark room. Seeing the time on the clock he knew it was time for Cora's middle of the night feeding and yet she hadn't cried and as his eyes adjusted to the darkness he was sure he could faintly see that the bed was empty which meant Zac was gone.

Standing up Harry quickly left the room and headed down the hallway to the nursery where his now week old daughter slept and once he got there he stopped in the doorway at the sight that greeted him.

There in the rocking chair holding Cora was Zac, his hair pulled back into a messy bun and his eyes turned down to watch their daughter who was drinking contently from the bottle. It was only after a few minutes of watching this though that Harry finally registered that Zac was also singing softly to Cora. He wasn't loud but it was enough that Harry could hear him from where he stood.

Once Zac finally quit singing Harry slowly walked farther into the room, "That was beautiful, probably your best performance," he spoke watching as Zac looked up at him.

"My fans may disagree with you," Zac teased as he gave Harry a smile. "But I don't. I think it was my best performance too and I sang to my favorite fan."

"Second favorite," Harry quipped as he bent down once he reached the rocking chair. "I could have got up to feed her. I like doing the middle of the night feedings."

"You looked so peaceful sleeping and she was crying so loud that I didn't want it to disturb you," Zac shrugged as he looked back at Cora, seeing her bottle fall from her lips as she drifted off. Standing he walked her to the crib and laid her down gently. "You need your sleep Harry. You're starting to show how little you get."

Laughing at that Harry stood up again as well and walked over to the crib, "Are my looks getting ruined from my lack of sleep?" he asked playfully. "I may have to put on more make up in the mornings if so."

Zac shook his head and Harry could see he was doing his best not to laugh. "Not your looks but your brain is kind of getting frazzled. I found our hair ties in the freezer for god sakes."

Harry blushed at Zac's words, "The ones we bought yesterday?" he asked sheepishly knowing them coming up missing last night had cause a bit of an argument when Harry had accused Zac of hiding them so he couldn't use them all because Harry did have a habit of using up all the hair ties.

"The ones we bought yesterday," Zac confirmed as he leaned over to kiss Harry's cheek. "It was kind of funny when I went to put up some stuff last night before bed and found the hair ties in the freezer."

Blushing more Harry just sighed as Zac kissed his cheek, "Maybe I should let you take some of the night time feedings then," he conceded. "I just..I know most mornings you have to be at the office early cause Taylor is a strict asshole and I don't want you losing sleep and your brain getting frazzled."

"But Taylor's brain is frazzled all the time," Zac spoke which made Harry laugh. "The only sane one at the office would be Isaac though sometimes I swear that's the case anyway," he shrugged as he slipped an arm around Harry's waist. "I don't mind losing sleep though when it comes to Cora and her feedings. It gives me time to bond with her and all of that stuff. I like bonding with her."

"You're probably trying to start corrupting her early," Harry mused as he moved into Zac his eyes going down to look at his sleeping daughter. "I want to keep her a goody two shoes for as long as I can."

Zac laughed at that, "I'll try my best not to corrupt her," he promised as he slowly pulled Harry away from the crib. "Now let's get some sleep before our precious angel wakes up again for another feeding."

Not arguing with Zac, Harry allowed him to lead him down the hall and back towards their bedroom. Going back to sleep did sound like a very good idea to him. Just a few more hours anyway though he doubted he'd get that long. Cora was in the habit of waking up every three hours and then it took her an hour to even go back to sleep.

He had known having a baby was tiring but he hadn't expected it would make his brain frazzled though maybe it was karma since he had never gotten pregnancy brain like most people did.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Four months later Harry groaned as Cora reached her hands up for his hair, "Sorry little bean but not today," he cooed as he grinned down at the baby who was in her baby carrier on a counter at some dress shop where Natalie was busy trying on dresses for the wedding which was to take place next month.

"Daddy brought his hair tie and he is going to put his hair up now," he spoke as he did just that, putting his hair up so the baby who he was bent over talking too couldn't pull it, a skill she had just learned recently and one she was using on both her dads. 

Seeing Cora frown once his hair was up, he bent down and kissed her cheek, getting her to giggle, "Don't be so sad cause daddy ruined your fun," Harry muttered as he pulled away. "Maybe at lunch Aunt Natalie will let you pull her hair til your heart is content."

"No, Aunt Natalie is not doing that," Natalie said and Harry turned to see her standing in front of the changing room she had been in and his mouth fell open at the sight of her in the purple dress she had been trying on. "It looks horrible doesn't it?"

Harry shook his head, "No," he answered honestly. "It looks great and you can hardly tell you are pregnant," he smiled knowing she had been afraid of not finding a dress to hide her belly well. "Is it going to have to be adjusted before the wedding though?" he asked knowing he did need to know. 

"I kind of need to know so I can tell the woman who is doing adjustments on Gemma's gown," Harry said as he sighed. All of this wedding planning was getting to him but he really wouldn't trade it for the world even if it meant losing his mind though he had already lost his mind four months ago when Cora came into the world and started making him lose sleep though her sleeping habits had gotten better now.

Natalie shook her head, "It should be okay. It's actually pretty loose in the belly and the wedding is just next month," she smiled as she went back into the changing room. "I think I'll go with this dress though, especially since you said it goes with the one Gemma picked out," she spoke through the door.

Harry nodded his head though Natalie couldn't see him, "I'm glad finding your dress wasn't as long as finding Gemma's," he said before laughing. "Gemma was so picky and she even still is having adjustments made to the dress. According to her she just wants it a bit shorter than what it is."

"Just imagine if Zac was the one with bridesmaids," Natalie said as she laughed. "He'd go crazy and the dresses probably wouldn't even match."

"If Zac was the one with bridesmaids we wouldn't even be having a wedding," Harry stated as Natalie came out of the dressing room. "Heck he doesn't even really help with the planning but again that's probably a good thing cause again we wouldn't have one if he did. He'd just refuse or state that we could just elope."

Natalie laughed again and walked with Harry to go pay for the dress, "How did you get him talked into Ireland as the place where you are getting married?"

Harry went silent and smiled at that thought. It hadn't been hard to get Zac to agree to have the wedding in Ireland. It had after all been where they made their relationship official and where he had saw the ring that inspired his engagement ring. Ireland was a special place for them and it had recently voted to allow gay marriage.

It was the best spot and all Harry had to do was ask and then pout a little and Zac had melted. After that Harry had settled on the venue, some outdoor place near a castle and then he had chosen Gemma and Natalie as his bridesmaids while Zoe would carry Cora down the aisle as Cora would be their flower girl.

Harry was still surprised at how well Diana and now Walker too were coming around to Zac's sexuality but ever since his baby shower things had been different and they both loved Cora who Harry swore had both of her grandparents wrapped around her finger. 

The only one who still hadn't seemed to come around was Kate but she was a cunt and Harry wasn't sure if she'd ever come around even though she had allowed Isaac to be one of Zac's best men along with Taylor.

"I have my ways," Harry finally answered as he gave Natalie a smile. "Now let's pay for that dress and then go do lunch. Cora and I both are starving," he said as he moved the baby carrier up slightly which made Cora giggle again. "See starving."


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "These past few months have been a hell of a ride haven't they?" Zac asked as he looked over at Harry.

"You should get all the sleep you can now," Gemma warned Harry as she stood in the doorway that connected their hotel rooms. "Your wedding is in a few hours."

Harry looked down as he blushed at her words, "I know," he told her as his eyes landed on a sleeping Cora.

Cora looked so peaceful which surprised Harry since usually she couldn't go to sleep unless Zac had sang to her. Something he hadn't been able to do tonight since Gemma and Natalie both said it was bad luck for him to see Zac before the wedding though he just thought it was some dumb tradition.

Harry though hadn't argued on his personal feelings or finding this a dumb tradition so now here he sat hours before his wedding in some nice hotel room in Ireland and he was unable to sleep because he missed Zac.

"Just can't sleep with you watching me," Harry reasoned as he finally looked back up at his sister.

Gemma crossed her arms and Harry swore she looked like she didn't believe him.

"Are you sure you will sleep?" Gemma finally asked as she arched an eyebrow.

"Positive," Harry lied though he hoped he sounded convincing and maybe he had because Gemma did eventually turn and leave, shutting the door as she did so.

Once she was gone Harry stood from the bed and headed into the bathroom quickly to strip down to his boxers as well as brush his teeth.

When he came out of the bathroom he stopped in his tracks as he saw Cora had woken up and was now sitting up in her small travel sized baby bed thing.

"What are you doing up sweet pea?" Harry cooed as he walked to her and picked her up.

Feeling her rest her forehead into the crook of his neck, Harry sighed, "Do you miss your Dada?" he asked knowing that's what Zac called himself though sometimes Harry swore when he listened in on the baby monitor that he heard Zac referring to himself as mama sometimes.

"I miss him too," Harry confessed as he heard Cora start to whimper slightly and he rubbed her back to soothe her. "It's funny but haven't spent a full night away from your Dada in a year," he frowned as Cora continued to whimper even with the back rubs.

Just sitting there and listening to Cora whimper for what felt like forever, Harry chewed on his lip harshly.

When Cora finally raised her head and looked up at him, babbling through her whimpers Harry nodded his head. "You're right we should call your Dada and tell him to come here. That was a wonderful suggestion sweet pea."  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zac who was laying in the hotel room he was sharing with Isaac for the night, sighed loudly as he turned to look up at the ceiling unable to sleep and surprisingly it hadn't been because of Isaac's snoring. It was because he had missed Harry, he was missing the man who was going to be his husband in a few hours and he missed his daughter.

It was the first time he had been away from Harry in a year and Cora since birth and he missed being able to sing to his daughter as she drifted off in his arms and he missed falling asleep with Harry as he held onto him because Harry was his little spoon.

Just as he was about to turn back over on his side though he heard his cell phone which was laying on a night stand beside the bed, ring and he was afraid it would wake Isaac up but all it did was make his snoring increase it seemed and Zac shook his head as he sat up and reached for it, a smile crossing his face as he saw Harry's name and the picture of Harry and Cora that he had set under Harry's info.

"Hello babe," Zac spoke as he hit talk and put the phone to his ear.

"I miss you so fucking much," Harry sighed into Zac's ear. "Cora and I both do and she suggested that we call and tell you to come to our room."

Zac laughed as he listened to Harry's words, "Oh did she now? I didn't know she was that skilled of a talker yet," he teased.

"She is, funny what just a few hours away from her will make you miss," Harry replied back just as teasingly as Zac had teased him. "But can you please come to us, we miss you, especially Cora who woke up from her sleep and is now whimpering."

Looking over at a sleeping Isaac, Zac nodded his head though Harry couldn't see him, "I'll be there in a few minutes but if Gemma and Natalie find out they'll kill us."

Now it was Harry's turn to laugh and the laugh made Zac happy, "Let them kill us," he replied softly. "Though my only request is they kill us after the wedding so I can at least die as your husband."

"How romantic," Zac said as he stood from the bed. "I'll see you in a few minutes and I love you and Cora," he finished before hanging up.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later Harry smiled as he felt Zac snuggle into him as they laid in bed and he let his arm go down to rest over Zac's, "I don't know how you can get Cora to go to sleep like that. I mean I try singing to her and all she does is cry even louder."

"I just have a magic touch," Zac laughed as he kissed Harry's shoulder and Harry shivered at the contact. "And the better singing voice."

Harry shook his head slightly, "Well I disagree with the singing voice thing but you do have a magic touch, I mean you make it easier for me to sleep too," he smiled as he chewed his lip. "And after we get married I get to sleep next to you for the rest of my life."

"Isn't that a great thing?" Zac asked as he sighed. "Sleeping next to me and hearing me snore and waking up to see me drooling worse than our daughter drools."

"Lovely when put like that," Harry laughed as he scrunched his nose up. "But I do like waking up next to you and sleeping beside you and as dumb as it sounds it makes me happy I get to do it for the rest of our lives," he smiled before closing his eyes. "Now sing me to sleep like you did Cora, please."

Zac just huffed playfully, "I'm beginning to think you're only with me for my singing voice," he laughed but eventually he started to sing to Harry and the more he sang the heavier Harry felt his eyelids get, until they shut all together.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours later Zac looked at Harry as they sat outside the place where the wedding reception was taking place. Everyone else was inside but somehow they had found time to sneak off and Nikki had made it easy by stowing away with Cora and taking her over to where Niall had been with Murphy.

"You know I think Nikki is trying to start matchmaking our daughter now," Zac said as he watched Harry turn to glare at him. "You don't find it cute?" he asked as he leaned in to kiss Harry's cheek.

Harry shook his head, "Nope," he replied though a smile soon graced his lips. "She's too young to be put with any boys and anyway she could end up liking girls someday."

Nodding his head Zac sighed, "She could indeed," he admitted knowing he wouldn't care either way who their daughter did date one day, just as long as she was happy.

"These past few months have been a hell of a ride haven't they?" Zac asked as he looked over at Harry. "You getting pregnant and then having Cora and now our wedding. You didn't even have to keep the baby you know..I mean I wouldn't have blamed you if you wanted to have an abortion though I'm glad you didn't."

"I couldn't have done that," Harry spoke honestly as he reached over to take Zac's hand. "I wanted Cora because she was a part of us, even if it meant people staring at me because I was one of the men who could now get pregnant. I wouldn't trade these months for anything but then again I wouldn't trade any of my time with you for anything."

Zac squeezed Harry's hand, "I wouldn't trade any of my time with you for anything either," he said honestly. "I mean look what being with you has got me. It gave me a beautiful daughter who I adore and a beautiful husband who I'm madly in love with."

Harry looked down a blush growing on his cheeks, "Can you say the husband bit again? I just like being called your husband."

"Husband..you are my beautiful husband who I'm madly in love with," Zac said again as he leaned over and pecked Harry's lips softly. "The best husband I could ask for."

Pulling away Harry smiled and they sat in silence for a bit until the music from the reception drifted outside, "Dance with me?" Harry asked as he stood up and looked down at Zac. "I like this Adele song."

Zac stood up and soon pulled Harry closer to him as they began to dance to One and Only and as they danced he knew then that he was content and happy and he wasn't sure he'd give up this life for anything. Being with Harry had changed him and made him a better person. It had made him stronger and he wasn't afraid of that or love, which deep down maybe he had once been afraid of love and that was the reason things had never worked out with Zayn or anyone else.

They weren't his right fit like Harry was and he was sure he was Harry's right fit as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: Having My Baby is well probably the story that has surprised me in how popular it is. I know Mpreg is popular with One Direction fics but this is a crossover as well and I was and still am so so surprised.
> 
> It all started though thanks to looking at too many Harry wants a baby masterposts, listening to the song Having My Baby and seeing a Pregnancy Sentence starter meme(I used all 14 of those sentence starters in the chapters), and basically that's how this baby of mine was birthed lol.
> 
> Not a lot was really planned but I do think the story came along rather well even with a few surprise side pairings that never were going to happen.


	15. Soundtrack

  1. You're Having My Baby-Paul Anka and Odia Coates
  2. My Old Man-Joni Mitchell
  3. Hold On-Tom Waits
  4. Thinking Out Loud-Ed Sheeran
  5. 18-One Direction
  6. Blessed-Elton John
  7. That's The Beat of a Heart-The Warren Brothers and Sara Evans
  8. Flying Without Wings-Westlife
  9. You Are In Love-Taylor Swift
  10. Never Stop-SafetySuit
  11. I Swear-All 4 One
  12. A Thousand Years-Christina Perri and Steve Kazee
  13. I Can Love You Like That-All 4 One
  14. One and Only-Adele



**Author's Note:**

> This was just supposed to be a one-shot but then I got an idea for a small fic. FML this man bun duo are gonna be the death of me. Also this is my first mpreg and....it's fucking fluffy. FML again.


End file.
